Haven't met you yet
by PixieDust291
Summary: Yugi is captured by his own species. The Alpha promises protection if Yugi agrees to be his uke. The black cat is both alluring and mysterious. Two things Yugi finds utterly entrancing. Could the Alpha be more then he seems? Possibly even, Yugi's mate.
1. Haven't met you yet

**WARNING!:** _This fanfic contains explicit sex of an erotic homosexual nature (Puzzelshipping), with adorable animal features. Also known as Kimonini or Nekonomimi. There will be bondage, domination, swearing, biological aspects, and be prepared for some additional surprises. You have been warned._

**Haven't met you yet**

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

They stared at him with cold, unfeeling eyes. No remorse for what they were doing. No compassion. Not even a thank you for the generations he had been imprisoned to this land, caring for their crop. Many years ago, before the men and women that stood before him had even been born, there had been celebration and whispered metaphors of his existence. In this village… when the grapes hung low it was said the cat had played with them. When the frost was biting and the grapes soured, it was said the cat had slept to long and neglected them. When the grapes were bountiful, ripe and full of sweet juice to make good wine, it was said the cat had warmed them. Lately, it was a popular sort of expression and nothing more. Very few humans in the village lived past the age of fifty at most. So, therefore, the majority of the villagers did not speak the metaphors with the sort of familiarity or awe that their ancestors had. Maybe that is why there is no need for them to honor the ancient agreement, he thought. In any case… he was no longer wanted. He had no place here… or anywhere.

"We'll no longer grovel at your feet. That age has passed." said the cold unfeeling voice of one of the men.

"There is no longer any need for us to fearfully cater to your every whim." Yugi cast his eyes downward, determined to not let them see his tears. His perfectly white ears folded back against his head, showing his displeasure. "The eye of the church has just fallen on us, so we will turn you over to them and bring the old ways to an end." His eyes widened in fear as his head shot up to look at them all. They couldn't really mean that. Certainly they were not that cruel.

"They'll tie you to a stake and burn you. Getting rid of you will allow this land to become pure once more." came a woman's amused yet slightly wavering voice "Your body is practically charred meat anyway."

No. Yugi lost his breath as two men advanced toward him. No. He heard the crack of a stick breaking. He looked over his shoulder and saw a third man coming up behind him. "No!" He screamed as he sank to the ground and closed his eyes. His hunched over body began to glow with an ominous green light. Suddenly chaos broke out and screams filled the night air. The grape vines of the vineyard around them sprang to life. The vines broke away from the stakes and wires and attacked the people. Yugi trembled and looked around. Everyone was either being attacked or trying to brake free. Taking this chance Yugi rose to his feet and ran. He sprinted out of the vineyard, down the path, and then dove behind buildings. He stayed in the shadows and ran across or jumped over fences when needed. He eventually neared the edge of town and then dashed into the woods. He knew the Death Woods were a cursed, dark place, but it was the only place he could run where he would not be followed. The villagers feared the woods more then anything. Yugi ran on and on and on. He had run deep into the thick of the forest before he finally felt it was safe enough to stop.

Sunlight had faded from the cracks within the thick blanket of leaves and branches overhead. The night air was chilled and stagnant. Fog seeped out of the earth and cloaked the forest in an impermeable blanket. Yugi panted, his breaths coming out in white puffs as he leaned against the trunk of the tree. His breathing was uneven as he fought for air. His sides felt as if they were splitting in half. He fell to the forest floor. His body trembled from the cold, which wasn't surprising considering the only clothing he had on was a tiny pair of brief underwear. The villagers had waited until he was at his weakest, then had proceeded to attack him, strip him of his coverings, and then exile him from their village. Tears burned his eyes as he curled into a small ball at the base of the tree. After everything he had done for them, they had only run him off.

"We'll no longer grovel at your feet. That age has passed."

Yugi hadn't known what the hell the man was talking about. He had never demanded anything of the sort from the humans. All he had ever wanted was… love. When a god forced people to worship it… perhaps it was only out of loneliness. He sniffed and looked over his body, which was a bright pink from the cold. His feet hurt and were covered in mud and dirt. His legs and arms had bruises already forming and cuts all up and down. He looked at his tail. The fine white hairs were already fuzzed out as far as they could go. He cringed. He tried to smooth out the fur but it would not lay flat.

There was a rustle, like the sound of something moving. Yugi's ears perked up and listened acutely to the forest around him. He dare not call out, lest it be one of the villagers who had been dumb enough to follow him. Horrific tales were told about these woods. How travelers who came into the wood would never be seen again, but some time later a pile of bones would show up just outside the perimeter of the forest, neatly arranged. How on nights of the full moon strange animalistic and human cries would be heard. Cries that sounded like a creature were being mutilated or slaughtered. Occasionally priests had entered the forest in their attempts to purify the evil that lay here, only to run out screaming and blubbering hours later. It was said that the shadows of the woods had ways of coming alive are brining a man's darkest fears to life. The rustle came again, this time closer. The hair on the back of Yugi's neck began to stand up. He rose to his feet, despite the pain and began to climb up the tree as soundlessly as he could.

Atop one of the high branches he curled in on himself and watched. A few moments passed where nothing happened, yet the sounds of rustling continued to get louder and louder until it was practically roaring. In a flash the quiet forest floor was suddenly trampled and stampeded over by hundreds of huge pillbugs. They were about the size of a house dog, and Yugi watched on in complete astonishment. He marveled at how they fled in one huge mass of unorganized anarchy_. "I wonder why they are running so fast?"_ Yugi's thoughts were answered a second later as a gigantic spider leapt from the darkness and attacked the pillbugs. Its legs were massive and harry. Its fangs were long, white, and dripping with orange poison. The spider attacked, managing to grab one of the pillbugs within its pedipalps. As it brought the pillbug to its fangs the poor creatures screeching echoed throughout the forest. The cries seemed to make the other pillbugs more frenzied. The spider feasted, making short work before it attacked again. It rounded and its gigantic abdomen impacted with the tree Yugi was currently in. Yugi wobbled and then lost his footing as the tree was struck once again. He toppled off the branch but managed to sink his sharp, claw-like, fingernails into the branch and save himself. Sighing in relief he then pulled himself back up with his arms. _"That was a close one."_ He thought to himself and then froze. His ears twitched. The forest was quiet again. Why was there no noise? He turned and looked down. The pillbugs had disappeared but the spider remained, staring up at him with shiny black eyes. Yugi remained completely still, hoping the spiders hunting was based on movement. The spider raised its front legs and attacked the tree head on, trying to make a grab at Yugi.

Yugi screamed and jumped from the branch to another tree. The spider rounded and came after him. Yugi began leaping from tree branch to tree branch at a furious pace; all the while the spider below on the ground followed him relentlessly. As long as he stayed in the trees he could have some distance between them. If he were to jump to the ground and run flat out then he ran the risk of the spider catching up to him. Yugi jumped once more and through the thick trees saw that he was coming up on a river. Perfect, he would hide in the water! Yugi strained his muscles to move faster. At the last branch he leaped and then dove head first into the unusually placid water. His body immediately locked as the water's ice freezing temperature hit his skin. He fought the urge to surface with tooth and nail. He turned and looked to the surface. Under the guise of the water he could see the spider approach and flick its fangs several times. It merely stood there, its beady eyes rotating in every direction. Yugi began to panic. With every second that it didn't move it was that much long before it was safe to come up for air. He clapped his hands over his mouth and strained his body to its limits. His eyes stared at the surface, his brain screaming for the spider to just leave.

Finally the arachnid turned and left, retreating back into the woods. Yugi kicked his feet furiously and broke the surface, gasping, sputtering, and coughing. When he regained enough of his breath to move his body he paddled over to the other side of the river and dragged himself onto the bank. He sank in the soft sand and struggled to breath. His vision was blurry as he stared up at the dark trees. Perhaps taking refuge in the forest was not the best course of action. Then again, if he hadn't he would have been burned at the stake. Hmm, death by fire and scorned by the very people you helped or poisoned and then eaten alive by a giant spider. It was a tossup.

His body burned and every part of him felt oversensitive. He rolled over on his side and tried to control the sensations, feelings, and urges running through his body. Why did it have to be today of all days that this happened. He cast a momentary glare at the sky. Though he couldn't see it he knew the full moon hung bright and big in the endless night sky. He was too weak and exhausted to walk. He turned his head and saw that along the bank of the river there was an overturned boat. Managing what little strength he had he crawled to it and then dug under it. Maybe he could sleep here. It would hid him form anything that walked by and he was so very much in need of rest. If he was to live through the night in his condition he needed to rest. The sooner the dawn came the better. However, he knew that the later into the night it got the worse the urges would become. He supposed it was a blessing that there were no others like him around, otherwise everything would be a complete mess. So Yugi curled into a ball under the boat, nestled in the cold sand, and surrounded by darkness.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A song pierced the night air that was both haunting and alluring. Yugi awoke slowly, his mind feeling as if it were slowly surfacing from a deep pool. He yawned and opened his eyes, his pupils dilated to adjust to the darkness. What was that song? It sounded like someone… no, many people were singing. Yugi carefully dug and wiggle his way out from under the boat and looked around the forest. It was early in the night and the full moons rays illuminated everything in an almost heavenly yet ghostly glow. Yugi's white ears perked toward the sound. It seemed as though the rest of the forest had gone completely silent in order to hear the truly beautiful melody. Yugi rose to his feet and began walking in the direction of the noise. He wondered who would be brave enough to sing in this forest. Singing would attract predators such as the spider or something worse wouldn't it? As he climbed up the bank and then made his way over the hill the words to the song grew clearer and clearer.

Tada hitori

_Within the journey_  
>Mayoikomu tabi no naka de<p>

_Where I grew lost all alone_  
>Kokoro dake samayotte tachitsukushita<p>

_Only my heart wandered and stood still_  
>Demo ima wa tooku made<p>

_But now I can_  
>Arukidaseru<p>

_Walk very far_  
>Sou kimi to kono michi de<p>

_That's right, after I met you_  
>Deatte kara<p>

_On this road_

He crossed over a fallen tree and leaped into the branches when the voices grew loud enough that Yugi knew he was close. As he leaped from branch to branch he made sure to stay downwind as he slowly stalked forward.

Tabibito-tachi ga utau

_Unknown songs_  
>Mishiranu uta mo<p>

_That travelers sing-_  
>Natsukashiku kikoete kuru yo<p>

_They sound familiar to me_  
>Tada kimi to iru to<p>

_If I'm just with you_

He came upon a clearing filled with white flowers. Their petals seemed to glow in the moonlight amongst the tall grass. In the middle of the clearing stood six people. They were still to far away for Yugi to make out their features but he could clearly see that they were like him. He hunkered down on the branch and listened.

Yumemita sekai ga

_If the world that I dreamed of_  
>Dokoka ni aru nara<p>

_Exists somewhere_  
>Sagashi ni yukou ka<p>

_Then shall we go search for it?_  
>Kaze no mukou e<p>

_To the other side of the wind_  
>Itetsuku yoake no<p>

_Let's go see the end of the_  
>Kawaita mahiru no<p>

_Freezing daybreaks_  
>Furueru yamiyo no<p>

_Parched middays_  
>Hate o mi ni yukou<p>

_And shivering dark nights_

"Enough!" cried out one of the men. From what Yugi could tell it was the tallest of the lot with brown hair and wolf-like features. "You three have been singing that song for last five minuets. Enough already!"

"But Kaiba it is the night of the full moon. We are supposed to sing our praises to the goddess." answered back a soft voice that belonged to the man with shoulder length white hair and long bunny ears.

The wolf man turned on the bunny and growled "You say something **submissive**?"

The bunny quickly retreated and then hid behind the other man in the group that had long white hair. On top of his head, however, were large black wolf ears. The black wolf looked over his shoulder at the bunny and then growled at the man called Kaiba. Kaiba snorted and turned back, only to be pounced on by a man with blonde hair.

"Who are you calling submissive!" the guy snarled. The two began a ferocious battle. The ears on top of the blonde's head were not pointed like the wolves', but rather rounded and floppy; indicating he was nothing more then a common dog.

"Come on you two stop it! What will he say when he gets here if he sees you two acting like that!" A man with shoulder length sandy blond hair shook his head at them, his thick and sleek otter tail swayed behind him, indicating his annoyance. Next to him was a slightly taller man with longer and fuller hair of the same sandy blonde color. Two large, pointed, red fox ears protruded from the side of his head and behind him a long fox tail swayed in boredom.

"Let them fight, mate. Who knows, they might end up wounding each other and then we would already have our blood offering to the goddess."

"Where is he anyway!" called out the black wolf "We've been waiting here for over an hour. Just because he doesn't have a submissive doesn't mean he has to make us wait."

The wolf and the dog separated from one another with one last vicious bite. Kaiba rose to his feet and spat blood from his mouth "Stop your whining Bakura, you don't hear the rest of us complaining." A smirk spread across his face "Or perhaps you don't have the control."

What where they talking about? Goddess? Submissive? Oh! He remembered something like this being told to him when he was younger. On nights of the full moon, for those who run in packs, there was a celebration and then an offering to the goddess of the night. Yugi bit his lower lip as he inched further out on the branch.

The two wolves and the fox were all glaring at one another, while their other three companions seemed to be worried and watched them with bated breath. Then suddenly out of the darkness a shadow came and like a whip, snapped loudly at the ground between the three. The three men back up in shock and then turned to the tree line. Out of the blackness of the forest stepped a man that was significantly smaller then all of them. His hair was wild and spiked, its clashing colors or magenta, black, and yellow vibrant in the moonlight. He wore black pants and a black vest, which complimented his creamy white skin. Nestled just behind his blonde bangs were two scruffy black cat ears. A long thin black tail swayed behind him as he walked into the clearing and into the center of the circle of men.

He seemed otherworldly in his own way. Yugi gulped as he felt his body begin to tingle and heat up. He sniffed the air and he immediately could differentiate between all the different scents to figure out which one belonged to the magnetic black cat. Yugi's groin reacted and he forcibly ground his hips against the branch. Not good. The cat's scent was intoxicating. He smelled like a mixture of mint and spice. He need to get out of here, quickly before his body reacted any more.

"Took you long enough." Grumbled Kaiba.

The cat turned toward the wolf "I am here, am I not? Besides, I am never late. All of you are simply early." The dog chuckled, finding the comment amusing.

"Can we just get this over with?" asked the black wolf in an annoyed tone. The cat nodded.

"Alright! This is my favorite part!" the dog howled.

Yugi was slowly making it down the tree as silently as possible when the wind abruptly shifted and blew past him. He mentally swore. Now he was no longer down wind and the men would smell his pungent scent within seconds. Forgoing all manner of stealth he jumped to the ground. He looked over his shoulder and saw the wolves had already turned and were running in his direction. Shit! He kicked off with his feet and ran. Why had he had to be curious and find out who was singing? Now he was going to die at the hands of his own kind. Curiosity, in this instance, really was going to kill the cat.

He heard them behind him. The sounds of their footsteps echoed in his ears. He jumped over a log and smacked into a hard chest. Yugi gasped and looked up to see the grinning face of the dog. "Hey there little fella!" the dog then lost whatever else he was going to say when he looked down at Yugi, shock evident on his face. Yugi hissed, dug his claws into the man's chest and struggled. "Wow, hey there!" Yugi turned in his arms and sunk his teeth into the man's arms. "Youch!" The man released him and Yugi scrambled down the hill, sliding in the muck and leaves. He was then blindsided and forcibly pushed to the forest floor. Yugi yowled and tried to struggle, but the scent of mint and spice enveloped him. His body relaxed against his will and pushed further into the man atop him. A purr of approval came from above him. Yugi groaned.

"Wow that little… kitten?" Yugi turned his head as the fox and black wolf approached "We were chasing a fucking kitten?"

"What's wrong with you mutt?"

The dog pushed his way through the bushes and came to stand with the rest of them, the bunny and otter behind him. "The stupid brat bit me! Sharp little teeth he has on him." He glared down at Yugi "Keep a good hold on him Yami, he's a hellcat."

As if he could attack the cat currently pinned him. His body was reacting to him in every possible way. If he didn't get away soon he would lose all control of himself. Yugi blushed and buried his head in his arms. Just kill him now. "I don't seem to be having a problem." came the man's deep, sultry voice. "In fact, I think he's being most compliant." A hand stroked down Yugi's back, making him purr and arch into the touch. The physical touch caused his body to tingle and release more of the pheromones, announcing to everything within a mile radius that he was ready.

"Holly shit! You mean that pungent musky scent is him?" the dog sniffed the air and grinned "Smells nice. But he's so young?"

"You mean he's in heat?" asked the bunny.

"Of course not Ryou, males don't go into heart." Came the more sadistic voice of the black wolf "However," his grin was purely malevolent "They can go into moetrus."

Yugi was happy they could not see the blush coloring his cheeks. Of course it would be his luck to run into a group of his kind that knew about moetrus. It was generally a guarded piece of information, and only those who knew about it were the ones it affected. Moetrus was a condition, like estrus, where males of homosexual preference and submissive tendencies, gave off pheromones that would excite and prompt more aggressive and dominant homosexual males to seek them out. It was the same principal as when a male sought out a female in order to copulate and reproduce, perhaps even mate for life depending on the species. The more dominate male, or seme, would seek out the submissive male, uke, and if he was accepted then the seme would mount and claim the uke. The only difference was it was quite common for the two males to get so violent that accidentally, or sometimes purposefully, the uke were be badly injured. These injuries were sometimes so severe that the uke would die.

It was stories like those that had kept Yugi from ever letting his quarterly moetrus get the better of him and force him to be raped or worse. So, from the time he had matured, he had been running and hiding. It had been hell when he was younger, sometimes having to run through the night in order to lose his pursuers. When he had made the contract with the village it had been kind of a blessing. Instead of having to run and hide he had just been able to conceal himself in a shed or barn and sleep on the soft hay. The stench of the humans around the town had concealed his own scent easily.

However, because Yugi had never allowed himself to be taken, naturally over the many years every moetrus would slowly grow more and more intense. Luckily he had never been around any of his own kind to make any of the sensations intensify, until now…

"So he's like us?" asked Ryou.

"Can you not see his tail moving to the side?" answered Kaiba dully.

Yugi froze. His tail was moving to the side? Great, now the cat atop him was going to know that his body was reacting and accepting his dominance. "Please let me go." Yugi pleaded, tears coming to his eyes. "Please. I'm sorry I watched you and interrupted you. I just… I was hoping the people who were singing could help me."

"Yami turn him over and look at him. He looks just like you, man!" the dog laughed. Yugi gasped as he was roughly flipped over on his back. His eyes widened and he gazed up into the black cat's face. He could see what the dog meant; the cat could be his mirror reflection. However, the man above him had additional blond streaks through his hair, a more toned and mature body, and possibly the darkest, smoldering crimson eyes Yugi had ever seen. Yugi's cheeks turned the color of rose petals. The man was not only the same species as him but he also was gorgeous. He practically dripped sex. Yugi gaped and tried to think of something to say.

"I don't know. He's kind of cute Yami. And I think he likes you." chuckled the otter.

Yami? Yugi blinked. The gorgeous man above him was called Yami? Yugi gave Yami a quick once over. The name definitely fit him.

"So, mind telling us your name?" Yami asked. He smirked "Or should I make one up for you? Kitten, perhaps?"

Yugi hissed, he hated being taunted about how young he was "Yugi! My name is Yugi."

"Alright Yugi. mind telling us what you're doing here?" questioned Kaiba. He walked around until he was in Yugi's sight.

Yugi gulped "I told you. I followed the singing in hopes that I could find someone that might help me."

"What do you want help with?" asked the dog.

"I want to get out of this forest."

"Why do you wanna get out of the forest, man. There's nothing out there but humans. At least in here you're safe."

"Safe? I was nearly eaten by a giant spider!"

"You were? And you managed to get away." Yugi nodded "Wow, I even have a hard time evading those things. How did you survive?" the dog scratched his head.

"So you mean to say you want to go back to the human villages?" Ryou's voice was soft and filled with worry.

Yugi nodded "It's all I know."

"All you know?"

Yugi nodded "When mother was threw raising us I set out on my own. I made a contract with the humans of a town and I've been there ever since." He pursed his lips "I don't know how to survive on my own."

"He's a human's pet." growled Kaiba. "He's a disgrace. Turn him out and let the forest have him. Besides his stench is giving me a headache."

"For once I agree with Kaiba." added Bakura.

Yugi gulped and turned to look up at Yami. The black cat stared down at him with an unwavering gaze then he said "What did you do for that village for so many years?"

"I tended to their vineyards. I grew the grapes that they used to make whine."

That seemed to grab all their attention "Whine? Can you make whine?" Yugi nodded shyly.

Yami raised a brow at this and then turned his head as if in though. Finally he spoke "You have two options Yugi. I can either let you go, in which case you might survive the forest. I highly doubt it. Or, you can join my pack."

Yugi pursed his lips. The offer seemed too good to be true "If I join your pack?"

"Then you will be protected. You can use your abilities to grow and make whine for us in exchange for our protection. However, since you are an uke, you will need a seme."

"I'll take him!" cried the dog enthusiastically.

"Shut up mutt! Or have your forgotten you're a submissive too?" Kaiba snarled.

"Jounouchi are you trying to get killed?" teased the otter.

"Shut up Marik!"

"Kaiba can you not keep control of your mate?"

"No more then you can seem to keep control of yours Malik."

Yugi stared at them. They were arguing back and forth like some kind of dysfunctional family. What kind of pack was this. "Choose Yugi. Death or submission?" Yugi turned his attention back to Yami and balked. He had to decide now?

"I… I…" he bit his lower lip, tears welling in his eyes "I don't want to be anyone's submissive."

"Why?"

"Because…" Yugi took in a deep breath "Because I don't want to be raped or die." His amethyst eyes locked with the crimson orbs above him and saw the compassion it them, the understanding.

"What if I told you that you would not be raped or die while you are part of this pack."

Yugi sniffed "You can not guarantee that."

Yami smirked "Oh but I can. I am the Alpha, and what I say is absolute." Yugi looked from Yami to the other people standing around him. The dog, Jounouchi, gave him a steady nod. Yugi then sighed and looked up, nodding his head. Yami grinned and moved away, letting him up.

"Welcome to the pack." Ryou congratulated him.

"Yes, welcome. Now tell us, did you really manage to fight off a spider?" Marik asked as he helped Yugi to his feet. Yugi didn't know what to say. One moment he was alone in a dangerous forest fighting for his life and then he was part of a pack, and a designated uke. Yugi sighed and looked around. The three men; Jounouchi, Marik, and Ryou, that stood around him seemed nice enough. Yet the other members of his new pack seemed completely disinterested in him. He wondered which one was to be his seme. He glance at the one called Kaiba, who glared down at him. Yugi felt as if he was shrinking to the size of an ant. He then glanced at Bakura, who looked as if the very air around him was pissing him off. He then looked at Malik. His evil toothy grin made Yugi's testicles want to shrink back into his body in fear.

"Um…" he looked up at Jounouchi "Who… is my seme."

"That would be me."

Yugi froze and looked around Jounouchi to see the grinning Yami. "What? Your body seems more then accepting of me." Yugi would have protested, if his damn tail would stop moving to the side and curling around his leg to expose his bottom. Yugi's heart did a momentary flutter. Well, at least out of the four of them, Yami seemed like the nicest.

Yami's dancing mischievous gaze tore away from Yugi and then hardened "Come. Back to the lunar flowers. We must make our offering to the goddess before midnight."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi gazed down dejectedly at the small slice in his thumb. Their offering to the goddess had been a wild pig and a few drops of their newest member's blood. It was not the fact that he had shed blood that he minded so much as the fact that after the droplets had been given Yami had licked the wound. Now his body's desperation for sex was at an all time high because the euphorites in his semes's saliva were now in his system. Dear god he just wanted to rub up against everything, but more specifically he wanted to go up to Yami and massage and rub up against him. Then he wanted to plop down in front of him and present himself. The though of it made his mouth water. He could feel the glands just under his tongue begin to swell, secreting his own euphorites. Euphorites were exactly what they sounded like, specialized chemicals excreted for the soul purpose to intensify sexual hunger and pleasure. They were basically a naturally aphrodisiac.

"Man you're really going to love where we live. It's so cool."

Yugi looked up and Jounouchi and while the man wasn't looking, discreetly sniffed him. Just as he thought. Jounouchi, as well as the rest of the ukes, were in moetrus. But their pheromones were not nearly as powerful as his own. But then, maybe it was because they had semes and probably this was a regular thing for them. Of course their instincts and hormones would not be raging as bad as his because they had not neglected theirs for several hundred years. Yugi groaned.

"Hey, you ok man?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Yugi lied. Yugi tried to keep his hands over his groin as they walked. He knew everyone knew, but he was going to at least try to retain one shred of self-esteem. "Um… tell me about Yami." Yugi whispered. He knew that the man could hear them easily, but since he didn't turn around or make a move to stop them Yugi guess it was alight.

"Well… He's been the leader for longer then I've been here. So I truthfully don't know much about him. He started this pack, Kaiba and Ryou were his first members. Then I came in. Then Bakura came sniffing around and claimed Ryou. Then Marik and Malik came. I think they were fleeing their territory for some reason or another." He stretched his arms behind his neck "That's one good thing about this territory, ya'know. No one wants it."

"Oh." Yugi said simply. He had lost track of what Jounouchi was saying halfway through because his eyes had focused in on Yami's buttocks. His eyes went wide and the fangs in his mouth elongated against his lips. He gulped. Images of what that nice, tight ass looked like naked filled his head. What would the rest of him look like naked? Judging by his athletic form Yugi was sure it couldn't be anything bad.

"Yami's never had a submissive though. At least none that I ever saw. Which is why I was so surprised when he claimed you. Well, conversationally speaking. He still has to bite you."

Yugi was jolted out of his reverie by Jounouchi's word "What? He's never had a submissive?"

"Weren't you listening?" Jounouchi cast him a confused looked "But anyway, yeah. He's never had one. I mean in this pack anyway. Before all this, who knows what he did."

Yugi nodded, filing away the information for later contemplation "It is sort of strange. What with most of you being predatory species, why are you being led by a cat?"

"Oh, he's not just any cat." Jounouchi shook his head "He's a witch's cat."

Yugi's brows furrowed "A what?"

"A witch's cat. Y'know how witches have those magical black cat's right. Well, Yami's one of them. He has some spooky powers over the darkness. I think that's why he claimed this territory. It's always dark here. Even in the daytime everything is cast in shadows."

"A… witch's cat?" Yugi stammered. All of the sudden his impression of Yami being nice vanished. He suddenly saw himself being dropped into a boiling caldron while Yami cried out 'Double double toil and trouble! Eye of newt and caldron bubble! Turn this kitten into-' Yugi paused in his imagination. What rimed with bubble? Rubble? Cuddle?

"We're here!" Yugi jolted and yelped at Jounouchi outburst. Making everyone eye him questioningly.

"Honestly mutt can you not be annoying for five seconds?" Kaiba drawled.

"I don't know, can you manage to get your head out'a your ass?"

Yugi gasped as he looked up at the treetops. The trees around him were different from the others he had seen because these had white bark and glowed softly. Their branches were long and thick, indicating they were very old. At the base of each trunk was a ring of water that was the same color as the leaves in the canopies. In each tree was a rather large tree house, and each tree house was connected to one another by rope bridges. The rope bridges were lighted by small, multicolored balls with what looked to be fireflies trapped inside. "Oh wow." Yugi gaped in awe. The sight was so amazing; it was like something out of an elven forest.

Jounouchi laughed at Yugi's awed expression and then stretched out his arm, hearing a resounding pop from his shoulder. "Alright it's getting late." He turned to Kaiba "Ready to go?" Kaiba shrugged and then began to walk away. Jounouchi rolled his eyes and trailed after him. Yugi was so entranced by the sight before him that he didn't even notice when Ryou, Bakura, Marik, of Mailk left as well. He didn't know how long he stood their gazing but when he came beck to himself, and noticed everyone was missing, he turned and saw Yami waiting patiently behind him with a smile on his face.

"I gather you like it."

"Oh yes. It's more beautiful then anything the humans ever built." Yugi answered, a bit embarrassed.

Yami chuckled and held out his hand "Come. It is time we head back to the den." Yugi didn't even hesitate. His small hand lifted and grasped Yami's larger one as if it were only natural. Yugi was perplexed as a feeling of calm and caring washed over him. A screech rang through the forest. Without thinking Yugi jumped, his hand left Yami's and his arms flung out to then encircle around the other man's waist as he yelped. The moment Yugi realized what he had done was the same instant a calming hand was placed on his head "I told you I would protect you."

Yugi moved away enough so that he could gaze up at him "You said I would not be raped or die. You said the pack would protect me. You never promised anything about yourself."

"Then I promise it now." Yami said without skipping a beat. "You are my uke. That means I protect and care for you at all times."

Yugi blinked up at him "That's not what being a seme means."

"In this pack it is." Yami turned and taking Yugi's hand in his began to lead him away. "This pack was formed on the very principal that we did not agree with the rules and stereotypes currently out there."

"What kind of rules and stereotypes?"

"Well, you just said one yourself. Though it is true that the majority of the seme's out there are simply looking for a quick fuck and don't care about the uke they are with. We, however, are not like them."

"Are you trying to say that you… love your uke's?"

Yami nodded "I our own different ways. I'll be the first to say that Malik and Bakura have their own twisted ways of love, but their mates don't seem to mind. And as for Kaiba and Jounouchi, I've never seen a couple that thrived on fighting and bull shitting as much as they do. But, I guess it works for them."

"You keep saying the word mates."

"That is because that is how we think of our partners, our other halves. They are the thing that complements us and completes us. Our mates."

"But…your species."

"We do not care weather our species is known for taking life mates of not. We have control over our own choices, not the normality. Though, in the case of Kaiba and Bakura it doesn't matter."

Yugi stared up at the back of Yami's head in wonder. With every word Yugi felt as if his heart were soaring on angel wings. "So… you… and me?"

"If you will have me, I will claim you this night."

Yugi's heart immediately sank. His hopeful eyes fell to the ground. That had not been the question he was trying to say. He would claim him this night? The thought permeated his brain and sent delectable shivers down his spine. At this point he doubted he would say no to anything. Yugi knew that Yami could rape him, and he would probably enjoy it. His eyes gazed back up at Yami. No. He had said he would not rape him, and he believed him.

Yami pulled Yugi's arm until he was walking beside him and then stopped before a large tree. It looked just like all the others in its color and glowing abilities, but this one was a weeping willow and its long sagging vines were covered with indigo, lavender, violet, lilac, and purple leaves. The vines were so long that they even covered come of the ground and completely concealed the trunk. Yami outstretched a hand and moved some of the vines to the side, and gently pushed Yugi inside the tree's hat-like canopy.

"You are about to see why we use these trees for our homes." Yami explained as he followed Yugi in. He led Yugi to the trunk and stopped him just before he reached the ring of azurite water. He motioned for Yugi to stay put, then he moved away and approached the ring. He looked up at the canopy and stepped into the water. All of the sudden the canopy erupted in little beams of light the shot out from the leaves and to the ground. Yugi watched in horror as most of the lights hit Yami.

In that instant everything seemed to go in slow motion. He had already lost his village, his life, and now he was about to lose the promising future he had. True he did not know this man very well, but something inside him wanted to get to know him. He was sure this feeling had nothing to do with his moetrus. Yugi cried out and raced to Yami's side, grabbing him around his hips and pulling as hard as he could.

"Yugi! What are you-" he didn't get to finish his sentence because with Yugi pulling on him and him trying to resist, Yami lost his footing and they both went toppling into the water. Yugi groaned when he fell and rubbed the back of his head. When he opened his eyes he found he was sprawled across Yami's lap. He turned and looked up to see the black cat glaring down at him "What do you think your doing?"

Yugi's eyes searched Yami's entire body for any wounds or blood, but found none "You're not hurt?"

"Of course I'm not. Unicorn trees can not physically attack you unless you harbor malicious thoughts."

"Unicorn trees?" Yugi repeated like a parrot.

Yami gaped at him and then shook his head "You really meant it when you said you were in that village from the time you left your mother." He sighed "Unicorn tree are the spirits and caretakers of the forest. They are like the powerhouse. Unicorn tees are so named because of their healing capabilities, much like the blood of unicorns. With their lights they are able to tell if a being harbors them or the forest malicious intent. If they do, then the individual is badly burned, if they do not then they allow the being to use them in whatever way they see fit. My pack has chosen to use them for our homes because the predators of the forest give the trees a wide birth. Their sap is toxic after all."

Yugi leaned up and off of Yami "You mean you were never in any real danger? I thought-"

He was cut off as a finger was placed to his lips "You were worried about me?" Yami asked, his eyes filled with some unreadable emotion. Yugi gulped. Fortunately the tree decided in that moment to shoot down one single beam of light, which touched Yugi's forehead. Yugi crossed his eyes in an attempt to see the light but could not. It did not hurt. In fact, it sort of felt warm and soothing. Yugi closed his eyes. He could feel the tree's presence inside him. He could feel its pulse and how it was connected to every aspect of the forest. It was as if he were both inside and outside of his body at the same time. Then the sensation changed and Yugi was surrounded by joy and comfort. He purred as he felt his ears being groomed. It was a sensation his littermates had hated, but he had thoroughly enjoyed. It reminded him of security and love. More then anything he missed those feelings. He missed the feeling of safety, as if nothing would ever hurt him.

His purring was loud to his ears and before he could contain it a mewl escaped his mouth. He opening his eyes at his own actions, and that was when he realized the grooming of his ears had not just been in his imagination. Yami really was grooming him! Yugi's face turned the shade of a cherry. He stuttered incoherently but could not manage to move or to bring himself to push Yami away. His body wanted more even though his mind screamed for him to stop enjoying it. His tongue, it felt so good. Yami soon finished with his ears and moved down his cheek. Yugi shivered and moaned against his will. Why? Why was this man affecting him so much? Even when he had been fleeing other semes and his body had been reacting to them it had never been this strong, this insistent. Yami's perfectly smooth lips skimmed across his jaw and then gently touched Yugi's lips. Yugi gasped. This seemed to bring Yami back to his senses and he moved away, a dark blush going across the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

"I… I'm sorry." He coughed and glanced off to the side "You were just so cute that I… wanted to groom you." He moved Yugi off of him and climbed out of the two foot water. "Come on. Take my hand." Yugi just watched him, and when he offered his hand Yugi could only dumbly nod and accept it. When their fingers touched Yugi felt the electric tingle of a spark.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi watched Yami putter around his house as he fixed up both tea and cookies for them. The man had a completely different look about him. Out there with the others he had seemed so dominant and determined, and in here he just seemed… utterly charming and domestic. Those hard crimson eyes were now a warm ember color. When he turned to look at Yugi his smile was… genuine. Yugi's heart felt as if it were going to beat right out of his chest. He tried to focus on the different things around the house, but his mind kept coming back to the almost kiss. _Almost_. He silently wished he had never gasped. Maybe then it would have been a full kiss, a real kiss. He had never been kissed before. He wondered what it felt like.

"I'm sorry you had to wait." Yami set down a tray with two teacups and a plate full of shortbread. "Please help yourself. Do you like tea?" Yugi nodded as he gingerly picked up one of the cookies. He sniffed it and then took a small bite. He smiled. It tasted like a buttered biscuit. He quickly began to chow down on the cookies. He had not even realized how famished he was. If Yami cared at how ravenously he was eating he showed no sign of it. The man simply poured the tea into the two teacups, all the while with that same bemused smile on his face. He waited patiently until Yugi had had his fill before asking "Do you have any other questions for me."

Yugi titled his head in thought and then his eyes focused on the china they were using "Where did this come from?" he then looked around the room "Where did any of this come from?" he motioned with a wave of his hands to indicate all the curtains, tableware, dangling chimes, food, and many other things that surrounded them.

"Oh, they are courtesy of the traveling merchants who are often foolish enough to come through here. This forest stretches for miles you know. And many a time people think it wise to take the direct rout rather then the long way around."

"So you attack them?"

Yami shrugged "Only if they come so close as to see our dens. We usually find them dead in the forest with their wagons full of goods just going to waste. So we take them." Yugi nodded. It seemed fair. Waste not what not and all that.

With a sad sigh Yugi simply asked the last question on his mind "Jounouchi mention that you had never had a submissive as far as he knew. So… what I would like to ask is… why me?" At Yami's confused stare he continued "I just don't understand why you chose me. I don't… understand what your angle is."

"There is no angle." Yami answered, taking a sip of the tea.

"Then why me?" Yugi insisted "It's obvious you could have anyone. If you lived outside this forest you would probably have uke's lining up to be with you. So… why me?" He kept his eyes locked with Yami. He wanted, no needed, to watch him as he answered. He needed to know if he was sincere.

Yami's gaze never left his. He quietly lowered his cup and answered "I am not interested in any uke. I am not even interest in just anyone. What I want is my mate, and I think you are him." Yugi's breath caught in his chest "You know what I say it true. You've felt the signs have you not? Or is it that you just do not believe in love at first sight? Or in our case, love at first touch."

Yugi felt tears begin to slide down his cheeks. "It's not just the moetrus?"

"Moetrus makes you feel lust. It does not make your heart pound in your ears or your very soul feel like it is finally home." Yugi's eyes fell to his lap. Was this real? Was this seriously happening? It all seemed so fast and cliché. But he had felt it, hadn't he? The unexplainable attraction that was completely out of character for him. "Yugi," he looked up at the mention of his name "I know what it is like to be forced to do something you do not want, even if your body itself seems to want it. So you need not fear of me using your moetrus against you. Though the scent of you is driving me crazy. However, I ask you this now. Will you accept me as your mate?"

Yugi could feel his tail already reacting as it moved to the side and around his leg, the tip twitching in excitement. Stupid thing always had a mind of its own. Yugi nibbled on his lower lip "I… I'm scared."

"Why?"

"Because… because I have never had sex before. I'm still worried that you're just trying to seduce me. That you'll have your way with me and then leave."

Yami's eyes widened. The teacup fell from his hand to clatter on the plate loudly "You are… a virgin?" Yugi nodded, fighting the urge to cover his face in embarrassment. "How? I mean…" Yami seemed at a loss for words.

"I ran or hid every time I came in moetrus." Yugi explained simply. Yami shook his head in wonder. Yugi took a steadying breath and then added "I want you to promise me." Yami blinked "I.. I want you to promise me that you did mean everything you said earlier. Promise me that you really want me to be your mate." He gulped, trying to stave off his fear "If you promise me these things, and you will never leave me. Then… you may have all of me."

Yami's eyes were half lidded and full of affection. He nodded "Yes, Yugi. I promise."

Yugi's heart felt as if it were as light as a feather. He grinned like an idiot as he wiped the tears from his eyes. Standing up Yugi then walked around the table and stood before Yami. He turned on his heel so that his back was to him, then bent over and placed his hands on the table. His soft white tail swayed to the side once more, revealing his bottom "Then please, mark me."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Even Yugi's scent called to him. The pull he was feeling was utterly unmistakable. The moment he had tackled the young boy to the ground it had felt like the world had shifted. He was surprised that his mate was so young, but then age didn't matter to any other species but humans. As Yami raised a hand to teasingly trail a finger down Yugi's slender back he felt a possessive growl escape his throat. Yugi arched with a startled gasp and then leaned into the touch. Oh yes, as far as Yami was concerned Yugi was perfect. Perfect age, perfect body and coloring, perfectly… innocent. His trailing finger curved over the swell of Yugi's bottom. Soon, very soon, this ass would be filled and claimed by him. It would be his alone. His dark gaze left Yugi's bottom to gaze at the back of his head. Soon everything would be his, and in return everything that was him would be Yugi's. He had been alone for so long, the thought of never being alone again was in itself unbelievable.

But before anything could happen, Yami wanted to make sure that Yugi was prepared. Being a virgin, it was quite possible Yugi might be frightened easily. And there were some things about him that were considered a little… unconventional.

"Yugi, turn around." Yugi froze and then turned, his cheeks that adorable shade of pink. His soft white ears were flat against his head, a classic sign of worry or fear. Yami looked down the front of him. The boy had been wearing practically nothing all day and as a result his skin was a bit dirty. Yami smirked as a playful idea came to his mind. "Yugi, take off those briefs." Yugi nodded, shyly, and then hooked his fingers in the waist band before sliding them down his legs and stepping out one foot at a time. He then rose to his full height, now completely naked. Yami's eyes focused on his hips and his erection. The boy was an average size for his age, which pleased him, but it concerned him that he had no additional hair. The boy's body from the scalp down was only covered in the usually invisible soft downy hairs that everyone had.

"Is… there something wrong?"

Yami rose his head "No, not at all. I am just fascinated by your beauty."

Yugi frowned at that "I'm not a girl, Yami."

Yami could only grin. So his little kitten did have a back bone after all. "No, but you are dirty." He rose from the chair "Come. I want to bathe you."

"Bathe me!" Yugi exclaimed "But why? I though…" he trailed off and began to twiddle his thumbs.

"Oh, we will Yugi." Yami said reassuringly "But I want you clean so that all I smell when I claim you is your scent." Yami explained as he left the room and then came back. In his hands was a bowl full of steaming water, and a washcloth draped over one arm. Yami sat back in the chair and placed everything on the table. He submerged the washcloth in the water and scrubbed his hands together, created bubbles. The smell of lilac and lavender filled the small room. "Yugi turn away from me. I wish to do your back first."

Yugi eyed the dripping cloth in his hands mysteriously but did as he was told. Yami smirked behind him. Taking it slow would probably push him to the limits of his control, but he knew he was going to enjoy every moment of it. Oh yes, by the end of everything Yugi would be practically begging for him to take him. He lifted the rag and drained out all the excess water before stroking it against Yugi's sensitive skin. Yugi moaned at the warmth and leaned into his touch. Yami took his time, gently caressing and cleaning every speck of dirt from Yugi's skin. He focused his ears on Yugi's breathing and noted every soft sigh or hitch of breath when he moved, marking the kitten's erogenous zones. So far he had noted his shoulders, the base of his spine just before his tail, his bottom, and his inner thighs. The newly cleaned skin was as pail as cream and as soft as velvet.

"Alright Yugi, turn to face me." Yugi took in a deep breath before he turned. The youth's erection was pink with need and had a pearl of clear precum at the tip. Yami smirked. Ignoring Yugi's need entirely he continued with his tortuous cleaning. He wanted to see just how much Yugi could take. The rag started at his shoulder, then went to his chest, his nipples, down to his stomach, his hips, and then around his groin to his legs. Yugi's moaned and trembled in his hands. Yami looked up slightly and saw that Yugi's erection was now dripping. That was what he wanted to see. The rag came back up, smoothing over the insides of his thighs and then gently cupped his testicles. Yugi mewed and then bucked. "Do you want something Yugi?" Yami asked, his vice low and seductive.

"I… I don't know. Your pheromones are killing me." Yugi managed to whisper.

That made two of them. "Would you like me to show you?"

The boy moaned again "Yes, very much so." His eyes closed and he pushed into the caress.

Yami took away the cloth and dropped it in the bowl. He then placed his warm hands over Yugi's sex, one on his testis and the other on his shaft. He wrapped his hand around it, sliding up and back down lightly before gripping it more firmly. Yami's own sex jerked and strained against his too-tight pants. Yugi throbbed in his hand, the precum leaked copiously. Knowing Yugi was this hard all because of him was a powerful aphrodisiac. Though Yugi himself was a complete turn on. Yugi squirmed, his eyes tightly shut "Yami?"

Yami kept stroking. Slow and easy at first, then faster as Yugi's hips surged forward, instinct took over as he tried to get himself off with Yami's hand. He captured Yugi's mouth, his tongue pushing deep, plunging in and out to the rhythm his hand set. His teeth stung his gums as his canines lengthened. He had Yugi right where he wanted him, squirming, mewling, and moaning. It was one of the sexiest things Yami had ever witnessed. He couldn't remember being this hot for anyone else… ever. He broke the kiss and leaned back then lowered his head and took Yugi into his mouth, his tongue greedily licking all the precum. Yugi cried out. He could smell it in the air, pungent and looming. Yugi was nearly there, just on the verge. His movements were erratic, his heart had sped up and his moans grew louder. Yugi's eyes finally opened, the round irises of a human were now feline oval shaped slits. His gaze locked with Yami's as the older man watched him, enrapt. Yami swirled his tongue around the ultra sensitive head. Yugi's back arched and he feel forward, grabbing into Yami's shoulders as a guttural hiss ripped from his chest as he came. The sharp scent of musk filled the room even as Yami willingly and happily drank every last drop of Yugi's release. Yugi's legs trembled and then gave out. The boy slid to the floor where he sat, panting.

Yami bit his bottom lip, his balls drawing impossibly tight at the sight of Yugi sprawled at his feet, naked, his ears a tail twitching in excitement, and lingering drops of cum still leaking out of the slit. Yami closed his eyes and brought a hand to his forehead. He was too close to the brink himself and he didn't want to continue this in squishy pants. He focused on breathing in and exhaling slowly. Breathe in, and release, breathe in, and re- hands were touching his thighs!

Yami's eyes flew open and saw Yugi cradled between his spread thighs, his palms moving up the soft fabric of his pants then his fingers started working the fastenings. "Yugi no!" Yami grabbed his hands. Yugi visibly flinched and shrunk, his ears folding back against his head. He looked as if he had just been struck. Guilt consumed him and his eyes softened. He had not meant the words to be yelled at the boy. "Yugi, look at me." Yugi's gaze slowly came up to meet his. The amethysts eyes were utterly crushing when they were filled with sadness. "Yugi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. You didn't do anything wrong. You just surprised me is all."

Yugi nodded and then nibbled on his bottom lip "I… I want to see you."

If his pants had not been casing him some slight pain he probably would have come at that very moment. Yami took in another deep breath "I see. I'm not sure if you're ready."

"Ready?" Yugi titled his head to the side and his ears twitched "I just want to try doing to you what you did to me. Or would it not feel good for you?"

Yami shook his head "No, it would I just…" oh hell, there wasn't really an easy way to explain it so he just leaned back and let go of Yugi's wrists. "Do whatever you want."

"Really?" Yami nodded. Yugi grinned and began to unbutton and unzip the pants once more. The boy tugged his pants to his knees and then eyed the bulge being restrained by his black briefs. Yugi's mouth was suddenly very wet. He gulped "You're not small, are you?"

"Why don't you find out." Yami answered huskily. Yugi's heart skipped a beat. His body gave a hard shudder as his passions grew. He may have had an orgasm, but his moetrus would not be satisfied until Yami bit him. His fingers encircled around the hem and slowly pulled down. Yami's erection was free and stood proudly as it curved upward. Yugi's breath hitched as his eyes traveled up the shaft, to the head, and then to stop and stare at the gold piercing. It was startling, but at the same time seeing it was also fascinating and arousing. Yugi licked his lips. His eyes darted up to Yami for confirmation. The man's face was contorted in need. He nodded "It won't bite, kitten." Yugi giggled. His hand stretched out, one taking Yami's sack and the other his shaft. His hand moved up and the thumb gently circled around the head, mimicking Yami's movements. The smooth metal was such a neat contrast to warm velvety skin. "Oh, shit, kitten."

Yugi purred, a thrill going through him as he continued to play with the ring. "I think I'm beginning to like that."

"Like what?"

"The way you call me kitten, and the way you curse when you get excited."

One side of Yami's mouth turned up, his eyes flashing. He took Yugi's hands and pushed him away "Give me a moment, kitten. I need to go get your treat." He rose to his feet, stepping out of his pants and underwear.

Yugi blinked "Treat?"

Yami laughed at the adorable expression on Yugi's face "Yes, a treat. Stay here." Yami left again and then returned several moments later, appearing as if nothing had changed. But on the air Yugi could smell something. Something tasty and sweet. The smell was very faint but grew stronger when Yami came to stand in front of him. He offered a hand to Yugi "Come. I do not wish to take you on the floor." Yugi accepted the hand and followed Yami as he lead him out of the kitchen and then around a corner to a bedroom. The wood bed was neatly made with black comforts and dark green pillows. Yami led Yugi to the edge of the bed and he proceeded to climb in it. He lay on his back grinning up at Yugi "I am your treat, kitten. I have dusted chocolate flavored powered on certain parts of my body. You must find them using your senses." Yami chuckled "I know where all of your erogenous zones are, now here is a fun way for you to learn mine."

The idea appealed to Yugi in every way. It was erotically brilliant. "So it's a game?" Yugi asked with a smile.

Yami nodded his head "In the years to come you'll find that I am quite fond of games."

Yugi's mind reeled. His mate was gorgeous, caring, and loved games. Perfect! "I love games." Yugi whispered as he joined Yami on the bed. He closed his eyes as he loomed over the black cat and concentrated on smell. He could smell the delectable sweet scent clearly, but where was it? He brought his nose to Yami's skin and took a long breath. The tip of his nose was just grazing his chest. It was close. Yugi continued to search inch by inch until his lips were just over Yami's nipple. Yugi smirked and licked. He was rewarded with the wonderful taste of chocolate. High on his success Yugi continued to feast on the flavor until it was gone. He then raised his head and licked his lips. Yami was breathing heavily. His chest rose and fell under Yugi's hands. "Found it. What's next?"

"Next?" Yami chuckled "Next you find the others, kitten. And please suck and lick those as you did that one." He groaned as his head fell back on the pillow. Yugi blinked. More? There were more of them? Yugi pushed away and gazed at the entirety of Yami's body. From toned arms and hairless chest to flat stomach and narrow lips. Yugi wanted to growl as a possessive need filled him. He would find those other spots, and he would make Yami scream. Yugi glanced sideways at the other nipple before attacking it. Yami gasped and then arched into him. Yugi hunted, licked, sucked, and bit all over Yami's body. Satisfaction and pride filled him every time he tasted Yami's chocolate skin or heard Yami softly swear. With every second that passed Yugi wondered why he had ever abstained from sex. One good look from Yami's half lidded crimson eyes answered that question. This wasn't sex, it was mating. All those years he had fled from other semes had been because none of them had been his mate, and that was why he had not allowed them to have him. He was Yami's, body, mind, and soul. When Yugi could not find any more he lifted his head and looked deep into Yami's eyes. Warm amethyst meeting burning crimson.

"Yami, will you make me your mate now please?" Yugi asked between breaths "I love you. And I don't want to spend another moment not being yours." He felt something soft touch his tail. Yugi turned and saw that Yami's black tail and his white were coiling around one another and intertwining. He smiled and turned back to his mate, who stared up at him with a comforting smile. Yami leaned up and cupped Yugi's cheeks, brining him in for a warm and romantic kiss.

"You have always been mine Yugi. I just hadn't met you yet." He kissed Yugi again and then moved down his neck, giving the tender flesh there little nips and sucks "Yugi, do you trust me?" Yugi nodded and he pushed further into Yami's body. Yami's hands scraped down Yugi's back then grabbed and molded his ass. Yugi pushed back against him. His head turned and his mouth latched onto Yami's ear, nibbling. Yami groaned and stretched over to grab something from the bedside table. Yugi heard the sound of a cap opening. He looked to see that Yami was coating his fingers is some kind of oil like consistency liquid. "Yugi, turned around and face the foot of the bed." Yugi paused and cast a worried look at Yami, but did as instructed. On all fours he faced away and looked over his shoulder.

Yami came up behind him. One hand grasped Yugi's left cheek and pulled it aside slightly to expose him. Yugi's face burned. It was utterly humiliating and extremely personal. He couldn't even imagine what Yami was seeing right now. All thoughts of that left his head completely when he felt one slick finger touch and then circle his anus. He lost all ability to breath. It was the strangest sensation in the world. He felt as if he should hate it, but instead it felt kind of good. It was disgusting and yet he didn't want it to stop. His body felt as if it were consumed by fire and that Yami was the only person who could give him ever a drop of water. Need, desire, and bone trembling passion raged inside him. With every circle of that teasing finger the need grew greater and more desperate. Yugi gasped with the effort. "When I push in, push out."

Yugi's mind felt as if it were in a fog. He heard what Yami said but his mind was having trouble processing it. Then when he felt the finger push insistently against him he understood. He yelped and tried to protest the invasion. Fear built up in him, and then there was a calming hand stoking down his back. "Yugi, it's alright." He could feel his tail intertwine with Yami's as the other man placed a kiss on his shoulder. Yugi closed his eyes and folded his arms so that his chest was to the bed but his bottom was still in the air. He concentrated of breathing, slowly and calmly. When Yami pressed against, Yugi pushed out. The finger entered easily and then pressed onward. Yugi's muscles clenched. It hurt and his skin felt as if it were burning, but strangely enough when the finger began thrusting and pushing against the walls… it felt nice. The pain slowly dulled, even if the burning sensation remained. When Yami added a second finger it wasn't as bad. Yugi found himself pushed back against Yami's thrusts, wanting more.

"Please." Yugi whimpered, tears coming to his eyes. He wanted it so badly he couldn't think past or beyond the blinding need. He felt the fingers leave him. He made a pathetic noise between a groan and a whimper at the loss. "Please, Yami." Yugi begged again.

"Shh, kitten. I know." Although his mind felt as if it were under water, Yugi tensed when he felt Yami's head nudge and press against him. God, he felt huge. He could feel not just the hot flesh but also the coolness of the gold piercing. Then he heard a soft rumbling noise. Yami was purring again. Every bit of tension in Yugi's body faded away and he relaxed; Yami slipping easily into his ass. Even with the calm Yugi still had to take several deep breaths when Yami finally managed to completely sheath himself. It felt wonderful and frighteningly intimate. Yugi knew it would take a while to get used to, but if this was what it was like every time, he was sure he would grow to like it. Luckily for him, Yami seemed inclined to give him a moment to adjust. He just knelt there, deep inside of Yugi as if he needed to savor the feeling. Yami was so hot against him, hot and hard. Yugi's eyes blinked as the fog around his brain started to clear when Yami's purring lowered into a deep growl "Mine."

Tender hands lifted Yugi's shoulders until he straddled Yami's thighs. His back pressed against Yami's muscular chest and his head fell back to rest on his shoulder. Yami nuzzled the curve of Yugi's neck "I love you too." He purred. Something in that purr, in the way Yami cuddled against him, spoke to Yugi on a level he's never experienced before. It built a steering need in Yugi; one he didn't know how to quench. He reached up and gripped large handfuls of Yami's tricolored hair with both hands. His hands were immediately yanked away and before Yugi's eyes his wrists were bound in shadows and then forced behind his back where they were tied together. Yugi opened his mouth to cry out but Yami turned his head and swallowed the cries with an earth shattering kiss.

He needed Yami to take him more then he needed his next breath. Yugi almost jumped out of his skin when he felt something warm, soft, and silky wrap around his aching erection. He looked down, his eyes nearly falling out of their sockets when he saw Yami's tail encircling and twisting around his shaft. He had no idea a tail could do that! "Yami!" he cried out in surprise. Sharp fangs grazed across the skin at the back of his neck. The hands holding his hips started lifting him up until just the head remained inside Yugi. Then they slammed him back down, impaling Yugi powerfully and sheathing every inch deep inside the boy. Yugi yowled in ecstasy. "Yes! Do that again! Oh please!" Once started, it seemed that Yami could not stop. The pace steadily increased from slow and powerful to fast and hard. All the while with every thrust that came into his small body Yugi's cries grew louder and louder.

"Oh please harder! Faster! I want more! I want everything!" His body was no longer his to command, accepting everything Yami did to him. The sound of Yami's growls in his ear spurred Yugi to greater heights of passion. The tail stroking him in time with the black cat's thrusts only increased Yugi's need. The silky strands of fur adding a dimension of sensation Yugi never knew existed.

Yugi was cresting the ridge of his second orgasm when he felt a large warm arm wrap around his waist and a hand grasp his hair to tilt his head roughly to the side. Yugi protested neither, too caught up in the maelstrom of ecstasy burning his body alive. Long sharp teeth sank into the nap of his neck and sent Yugi's senses reeling. The shock of pain was almost immediately wiped away by more pleasure than Yugi had ever felt rocketing through his body. He came with an all encompassing scream. The harder Yami thrust, the more cum spilled from Yugi's spasming body. Yugi was so caught in euphoric pleasure, he only vaguely heard a loud cry of his name as Yami's own released washed over him. Heat filled Yugi's insides. Yugi only closed his eyes and purred. The sensation completely filling him in every way. The scent of Yami was on him and in him. He felt small drops of liquid trailing down his chest and clawed hands dug into his skin, but it was all eclipsed when Yami buried deep inside him and pressed against something glorious. Yugi's eyes went wide and he tried to wiggle away but it only made the sensation intensify. Within seconds Yugi was crying out again, tears falling from his eyes as a third orgasm shook and sapped every Newton of energy from his body. White light blinded Yugi's eyes before he saw stars. He feel forward and his face impacted with the comforter.

He tried to breath but all he could do was take in gulps of air. He felt Yami's legs tremble as the man moved them so that they were on their sides, still connected. Yami embraced him, his tongue coming out to lick the wound he had made. Yugi didn't mind. He had been claimed. The mark was now a symbol if pride for him, and he never thought he'd be saying that. After several minutes of afterglow, when Yugi was finally able to ever remember his own name, he asked "Why are you still hard?"

"It is the love knot. Did no one ever tell you that our species remains erect for several additional minutes whenever we find our mates. It is to ensure that any seed of mine would have the best chance to fertilize an egg. That is, of course, if my mate was female." Yami chuckled "It only happens with ones mate. Homosexual and heterosexual alike." Yugi yawned, trying to stay awake.

"I've heard of dogs knotting. It is like that."

"Yes." Yami kissed his cheek.

"But we're cats?"

"But we are kimonini. And all kimonini knot, or stay erect, when they find their mates."

Yugi nodded. He still didn't quite understand, but he didn't really care right now. As he snuggled closer to Yami a thought occurred to him "Yami."

"Yes, Yugi?"

"Was I… loud?"

There was a dark chuckle "Very loud. All of my pack probably heard our coupling."

Yugi curled into a ball as best he could and hid his face in one of the pillows. He would have used his hands but they were still behind his back "Oh god! I'm sorry!"

Yami's laugh was boisterous as he snapped his fingers, setting Yugi's wrists free at last "Do not be." Yami gently turned Yugi's chin until they were able to gaze into each others eyes "I am happy that you enjoyed yourself so much. I do not mind if the rest of my pack hears and knows that I am good." Yugi blushed "Besides, now everyone knows that you are mine." He kissed Yugi's forehead "As I am yours."

I'm not surprised, not everything lasts  
>I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track<br>Talk myself in, I talk myself out  
>I get all worked up, then I let myself down<p>

I tried so very hard not to lose it  
>I came up with a million excuses<br>I thought, I thought of every possibility

And I know someday that it'll all turn out  
>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<p>

I might have to wait, I'll never give up  
>I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck<br>Wherever you are, whenever it's right  
>You'll come out of nowhere and into my life<p>

And I know that we can be so amazing  
>And, baby, your love is gonna change me<br>And now I can see every possibility

And somehow I know that it'll all turn out  
>You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you, kid, I give so much more than I get  
>I just haven't met you yet<p>

They say all's fair  
>In love and war<br>But I won't need to fight it  
>We'll get it right and we'll be united<p>

And I know that we can be so amazing  
>And being in your life is gonna change me<br>And now I can see every single possibility

And someday I know it'll all turn out  
>And I'll work to work it out<br>Promise you, kid, I'll give more than I get  
>Than I get, than I get, than I get<p>

Oh, you know it'll all turn out  
>And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out<br>And I promise you kid to give so much more than I get  
>Yeah, I just haven't met you yet<p>

I just haven't met you yet  
>Oh, promise you, kid<br>To give so much more than I get

I just haven't met you yet

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_The End_

**A/N: **OMG! This is by far the longest short story I have ever written. I'm also kind of nervous about it. Fantasy is my favorite writing genera, and I do enjoy writing erotica. So when the two come together I tend to go all out. I fear there are some aspects to this story that people might not like? So, I'm sorry. I did think about changing it or cutting out parts but… that just seemed ridiculous. Especially when there is a warning at the beginning! So I posted it as is. Hopefully you guys like it. Please review if you want!

Beat corrected by N. Wolf

**:Additional Author Notes:**

Word count: 13,526

**Tabi no Tochuu – **Opening music to the anime Spice and Wolf.

** Havn't met you yet** – A song by Michael Buble, and is the song that I have always associated with Yami and Yugi because it seems to fit. Not to mention this song did inspire me to write this story.

**Moetrus** – a made up word combining to two words moe, meaning someone who is cute because they are passionate about something, and estrus meaning female fertility season.

**Euphorites** – a made up word from the word euphoria.

** Seme and Uke** – Japanese words for the dominant and submissive roles of a homosexual relationship.

** Kimonini** – the Japanese word for anime characters with cute animal stuff added to them, usually ears and tails.


	2. Epilogue

**WARNING!** This fanfic contains explicit sex of an erotic homosexual nature (Puzzleshipping), with adorable animal features. There will be bondage, domination, swearing, biological aspects, and be prepared for some additional surprises. Also there will be _PICTURES_ available for viewing after the chapter so please look at the author's note at the bottom.

**Haven't met you yet**

Epilogue

By Pixiedust291

_Dedicated to Rutilus-Penna; for her beautiful artwork, ideas, and support._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The forest was just beginning to awaken as the rays of sunshine just peeked over the horizon. Slowly the Kimonini forest went from complete impalpable darkness to its usual shadowed, creepy, gloom. It had taken him a while, but now the forest was not nearly as scary as it had been when he had first ventured into it. After many moon cycles he could now see the things he had not seen before. As he walked through the forest he was greeted by a mother quail and her row of chicks. Also by a low flying bat hurriedly flapping back to its home before the sun rose too high. He noticed an ant colony encompassing a rotting fruit. He looked up at the trees and tried to name all the lichens he could see growing on the large branches. It was like a whole different world in this forest. So many things lived and thrived here it was utterly fascinating. Yugi's soft white ears perked and twitches at the slightest noise. Ever mindful that though this forest did have its beauty, it also had a dark cruel side as well.

Yugi jumped over a log and landed with a soft thud on the other side. His feet were nearly silent on the forest floor. In the many moons that he had lived here he had grown to know his pack quite well. Yami had taught him how to hunt, Jounouchi had shown him how he and Marik tended to the vegetables they grew, and Ryou had invited him to help bake one night. Malik, Kaiba, and Bakura's responsibilities seemed to vary from fixing, building, hunting, skinning, to anything that needed to be done. Yugi noticed that Yami would often help them, but he was usually gone most of the day and would return in the late afternoon with many herbs in a basket. He explained that he used them to make elixirs and potions, so in a sense Yami was not only the alpha but also the healer. Yugi, given his talent with wine, had been given the responsibility of brewing alcohol and forager.

Yugi paused as he passed by a tree and sniffed. It was faint, but he was sure he detected the slight moldy scent somewhere near by. He continued sniffing and sidestepped next to a large tree. He knelt down, pushed away the leaves, and began digging at the ground. Not far down he unearthed two round, warty, irregular in shape, fist size truffles. Bringing them to his nose he inhaled deeply, finding their scent earthy and pungent. Yugi smiled before placing the truffles in the wooden box he was carrying. He was on his way to his vineyard, and he saw no reason not to do his duty as forager along the way.

He had to tend his vines and their precious fruit daily to ensure the berries would be supple with juice and appealing to the pallet. The whole pack had helped him clear away some ground and cut down some of the branches in order to get enough light to the soil. It had taken some time, and long hours of additional care even after the seeds had been planted, but now his small vineyard was thriving. He didn't know why, but it seemed this vineyard was doing even better then the old one he used to tend in the village. He wondered if it had something to do with the magic of the forest.

As he walked on, his feet squishing in damp soil, he let his mind wander toward more heartwarming thoughts, more specifically Yami. This morning Yugi had awoken to Yami grooming him. A sensation he thoroughly enjoyed. He had rolled over and shared a long kiss with the other man. Then they both had rolled out of bed and assisted each other in making breakfast. Yami had made pancakes while Yugi had set the table and made toast. It constantly amazed him how well they ate considering they were miles from any town. However, he sometimes wondered which was tastier; Yami's cooking, or Yami's naked form with nothing but an apron on. Yet even with as much time as he had spent with Yami, he still had not found out much about Yami's past, or even dared to ask. At times he thought it was none of his business, but at others he convinced himself he needed to know. It was not exactly eating away at him, per say as it was a light irritation.

He leaped over the small creek and just beyond the next few trees he could see his vineyard. The small dark green vines were spotted with fireflies and blue winged butterflies. Yugi smiled as he drew nearer. It made him happy that the beauty of the forest found his vines to be a sort of haven. When he stepped away from the tree line and onto the small patch of flat grass and moss some of the lights of the leaves flickered, becoming different colors as they fluttered over to him. A small pink light latched onto his chest while the yellow and blue merely hovered over his head. Yugi blinked his eyes several times for his irises to adjust to their brightness, but eventually the small smiling faces of the fairies came into view. Considering he could not tend to his vineyard at all times of the day he had made a pact with some of the fairies. The curious little sprites had happened upon him while he had been planting seeds. They tended to his vines whenever he was away, and in exchange they each got one bushel of grapes for themselves. With them being so small one bushel would last them months at a time, even longer during winter months. They appreciated the food and Yugi appreciated that he could spend more time with Yami. It was a mutualistic relationship.

"Good morning Bluebell, Tulip, and Sweet Pea." He greeted. He had named them after the flower their colors reminded him of. The pink fairy giggled and tugged at the crosses lacings of his shirt.

Once he had claimed Yugi as his mate the Alpha had wasted no time in providing Yugi with new, and what he deemed 'suitable', clothes. Yugi had figured out all too quickly that 'suitable' was code for sexy. Marik had showed up at their den not two days later with an outfit that had at first made Yugi's entire face turn beet red. Yugi didn't even know how to describe what it looked like or resembled. The top was like a vest crossed with a corset. It was made out of smooth black leather with belts on the side, but all down the front was this wonderfully amethyst purple ribbon looped around silver rings and small studs. When Yugi put on the vest he had found there had been extra ribbon at the top and bottom, which Marik had explain were for him to wrap around his neck and waist for further accessorizing. The black leather short shorts featured much the same sexy creativity. On each side of the shorts from hem to waist were the silver rings, studs, and amethyst ribbon. Luckily unlike the vest, where you could see some of his bare skin through the crossed ribbon, the ribbons on the shorts you could not see through. Marik had apparently taken pity on him and had sewn in a under covering. Then there was the overly long black belt that Yugi had tied around his waist, leaving the excess to hang in the back. There had been some additional ribbon that Marik had wanted to put into Yugi's hair, but he had put his foot down, saying he was not some damned girl. But at Marik's pouting face Yugi had relented, saying he would not wear the ribbon in his hair but rather on his left arm. After the otter had left, Yami had once again surprised Yugi with yet another gift, two black collars and some leather wrist braces. The wrist braces were to assist Yugi with his fighting, because out of all the different fighting style, in addition to their natural animal strength, Yugi had chosen archery. The collars, Yami had explained, were for them both. As he had fastened both his and Yugi's to their necks he had murmured that as long as either of them wore their collars that the other need not question where their loyalties, heart, and thoughts lay.

He allowed Sweet Pea to tug on the amethyst ribbon as he walked forward, giver her the illusion that she was leading him. When they came up next to one of the stakes the fairy flew away and then pointed at one of the low hanging grapes. Yugi leaned over; tacking the large, plump, and heavy bushel gently into his hands. It would not be long now. Just a few more days and then the skin of the grapes themselves would change from being tight with juicy to slightly yielding. That was the first sign that the juice had reached its peek sweetness. "You three have done wonderfully." Yugi complemented them, sending the fairies into giggles that sounding like tinkling bells. Yugi smiled and went down each row, checking each bushel for any frost damage. The last few days had been nothing but constant rain and though there had been no frost near the unicorn trees, that did not means frost had possibly not appeared in the rest of the forest. Thankfully he found no signs of frost damage.

Yugi was about to say something to his fairy friends when he heard the flapping wings of a bird. He turned and just nearly dodged the large raven that flew past him and then upward to perch on one of the braches. The black bird looked both ways before turning and pecking at the branch. It then spotted Yugi and cawed "Nevermore." Yugi frowned. All of the ravens in the forest did not caw like normal crows, instead they all said that same exact phrase. He didn't know why. "Nevermore…" came the raven's haunting voice.

Yugi turned back to his grapes "Bluebell later on tonight I would give them an extra misting, just to make sure it stays taught for a little while longer." When no tinkling bell like sound could be heard Yugi paused. "Bluebell?" he looked around. Finding the fairies and even the fireflies were gone. He took a step back and closed his eyes. He listened to the forest around him, but heard nothing. That was not a good sign. Yugi turned on his heel and grabbed his box making a dash back to the safety of the tree line. He dashed away, leaping over the creek and then taking shelter behind a fallen tree. He hunched down in the pine needles and stayed entirely silent. After a few moments he risked a peek over the tree. He didn't see anything nor hear anything, but still the hairs on the back of his neck and the fur on his tail was standing on end. He looked around himself, sniffed the air tentatively. He smelled mud, muck, and the scent of swamp water. Yugi's ears folded back against his head. He looked behind him and up toward the trees, spotting a small branch that had been freshly broken in two. He stood up and walked away from the tree and down the hill to one of the commonly used animal trails. His feet hesitantly touched the soft wet leaves. His ears turned to listen in for any sounds that would come from behind him. Yugi eyed the trail before him, which appeared perfectly normal. He would have believed it was, if the silence of the forest wasn't causing him to think otherwise. He took a step forward, his bare feet making not even a whisper of noise. With his other foot he gently turned a rather large leaf over, clutching it between his hallux and second toe. Underneath the leaf was an old, rusted, yet still dangerous trigger trap, just as he thought. Taking a step back he then glanced off down the trail.

They were probably behind him or in front of him. He could gain more speed running down the hill and escape them. He could also gain enough speed to perhaps jump into the tress and evade them that way. Either way, however, he needed to act fast before they realized he was onto them. Why did humans constantly think that his species was somehow oblivious to their tactics? In a flash Yugi turned and raced down the hill. Shouts rang out behind him and soon gunfire filled the air. Yugi smirked as he burst through the brush. He jumped and leaped off the tree trunks until he reached their high branches. Digging in his claws he then turned in mid air and propelled himself up to an even higher branch. His body twisted and flexed like an experienced gymnast. Complete poetry and youth in motion. Over the last few moons he hadn't just grown emotionally, but also athletically.

He leaped from one tree to the other, risking a glance behind him. The humans were still in pursuit. He rolled his eyes and then leaped once more. Suddenly the branch he landed on broke, causing him to panic momentarily as he fell to the ground. He twisted in mid air and landed on all fours. The humans shouted something in triumph. Yugi looked over his shoulder and hissed, pushing off from the ground and started running once more. He pushed his body, instincts furthering his drive. He came upon the large river and skidded to a stop. He stared at the water for a moment, noticing its reddish color and its rather slow moment. Yugi looked over his shoulder once more with a wide grin on his face. They wanted to catch something so badly, fine then. He untied the ribbon from his left arm and slowly placed in on top of the water. Then he raced down the bank, to a more rapidly moving part of the river, before diving into the water and quickly swimming to the other side. He cringed at its biting, freezing temperature. He hated cold water, but if what he had planned worked it would all be worth it. He crawled out on the other side of the river and shook himself off.

"It went this way! Follow it men!"

Yugi quickly hid himself under the overturned abandoned boat on the bank. In the darkness his eyes quickly adjusted. He peeked out through one of the wooden cracks and waited with bated breath. The humans arrived at the river. There were about six of them, each armed with a gun. One of them held a net in one arm. The leaders looked around for a moment while he stroked his bushy red beard. He then noticed Yugi's ribbons. He barked out an order. Two men raced down and into the water, grabbing the ribbon with excitement evident on their faces. Then the ribbon came up attached to nothing, their disappointment gave Yugi a momentary thrill. They all began yelling at once, arguing at once. Which is exactly what Yugi hoped they would do? Seconds later the men in the river began screaming and spasming. The rest of them on the bank cried out and backed away. The men in the river franticly clamored their way to shore. As they climbed out of the water red finned fish could been seen attached and tearing ravenously at their flesh. The group ran away in fear, their leader cursing. Yugi waited a moment more, and then climbed out from under the boat. He walked back to the waters edge as his ribbon came across the water, floating back to him. The vampire fishes were easy enough to spot. Yami had thought him to look for the classic signs of the red tinged slow moving water, and that if he ever did see that to go down to a faster moving part because that would be safer. Vampire fishes, though deadly, were not very strong swimmers so they often stayed to shallower, more stagnant waters. Yugi picked up his ribbon and started heading toward the den, when he realized he had left his box.

Cursing at his stupidity he thought about what he should do. He could go back and get it. He had probably dropped it when he had fallen from that branch because he was sure he had it before then. But to go back meant he might run into those hunters again. Yugi bit his lip in indecision. Ryou was expecting those truffles, mushrooms, and nuts for tonight's meal. Yugi groaned. If he ran into the humans again he would just have to out run them. He took a deep breath and plunged back into the water.

He found the box exactly there he thought it would be. The contents were strewn about, and it had taken him some time to find them, but after he had gathered them all again Yugi made a hasty dash out of there. Thankful that he had not run into the humans again, Yugi sighed in relief. It was now way past the time he should have been back, probably Yami was pacing their den wondering where he was. That is, if he was back from his gathering trip as well. Yugi looked off to his side, noticing a large patch of sky blue flowers intermixed with several small white flowers. They were utterly breathtaking. Climbing up the step slope Yugi leaned down to touch the soft petals with his fingertips. He had never seen flowers like these before. The blue flowers resembled rhododendrons but the small white ones looked more like muscari. He picked one of the white ones and inhaled deeply. Its scent was like nothing Yugi had ever smelled before. It seemed distinctly masculine and musky. Yugi groaned as images of wild erotic sex filled his mind, making his body react. Yugi pulled away, cleaning his nose and shaking his head. He licked his lips, finding they had excessive amount of pollen on them. It tasted bitter to his tongue. He looked down at the flowers. Maybe these were medicinal flowers, for he had never seen them anywhere else. With that thought in mind he picked a few of the petals and placed then in the basket.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I'm home!" Yugi called as he entered through the door. The den was dark and no voice greeted him. A pang of disappointment ran through him. He set down his box and made his was over to the kitchen table where he lit some candles. Yugi held the candle high and turned to the hearth, where a comforting fire was cozily burning. Yugi pouted "It's freezing in here." The fire crackled "I know you're not asleep so talk to me." There was a brief groan and then two small eyes and a mouth appeared. The fire glared at him.

"Where have you been all day? He returned early only to find that you were not here." The fire spoke, its voice sarcastic and joking.

"I was detained."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with those gunshots I heard? The whole forest is in an uproar."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yugi grinned "Where is Yami?"

"He got called out to help the dog. Apparently he hurt himself."

"Good." Yugi walked back toward the front door and picked up his box "That gives me enough time to drop off these things for Ryou." Yugi looked over his shoulder "Something wrong Calcifer?"

"You look like a bondage slave in that outfit."

Yugi rolled his eyes "You say the same thing every day, Calcifer. Now make sure this place is warm by the time I get back." He opened and closed the door.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Ryou I'm here!" Yugi called up. He could see the lights were on in Ryou's den and could hear his moving around, but it was still considered polite to announce one's presence before just coming in. A courtesy that Jounouchi often forgot Yugi inwardly chuckled. He remember the last time his dog friend had come over without announcing himself he had opened the door to find Yami and his uke both cooking naked. He tried not to laugh at the memory of Joey's face.

"Oh Yugi! There you are!" Ryou called down from the window "Come on up!"

Yugi smiled as he clutched the ladder and began climbing. It was a bit difficult with one hand but somehow he managed. He opened the door and was immediately assaulted by the numerous scents in the air. Meat, potatoes, fresh greens, spices, all of it made Yugi's mouth water. "What are you cooking today Ryou?" he asked as he closed the door.

Ryou's back was facing him as the man busied himself with a large pot. His long rabbit ears were folded behind his head as he worked, and his white hair was tied back and out of his face with a red hair tie. "Where have you been Yugi it's nearly time to eat?"

"I'm sorry Ryou. But look." From the box Yugi set the mushrooms, nuts, and truffles on the counter. Ryou turned to look at them with wide eyes.

"You found truffles?"

"Guess it was just my lucky day."

Ryou set down the spoon he was stirring with and picked up one of the truffles "Good size and heavy too." He grinned "I could put these in a pot pie and I bet it would taste spectacular. Thank you Yugi." Yugi nodded as Ryou turned back to the pot on the hearth. "If you don't mind waiting around a few extra minutes I can give you yours and Yami's portions and then you can go home." Yugi was about to answer when he noticed a different scent on the air. It smelled like cream and fruit. Yugi's eyelids drooped as he moaned. Ryou turned "Yugi?"

"Are you making berries and cream by any chance?"

Ryou shook his head "No. Goodness Yugi you look like you're running a fever!"

Yugi felt incredibly detached from his surroundings. He felt hot, anxious, and… angry all of a sudden. And for some reason that berries and cream scent was driving him nuts. "Yugi?... Yugi!" Yugi felt as if he had just been slammed back into his own body. He blinked several times and looked up into Ryou's worried face. "Yugi, you look really pink. Are you sure you are alright?"

"I…" Yugi faltered "I… had a run in with some hunters earlier. Maybe I'm still jazzed up with all that adrenalin."

"Hunters! Did they hurt you?"

"No." Yugi leaned further into Ryou's body. God for some reason the man felt so warm and soft. Ryou, however, pushed away and led him to sit down in a chair. "All the same I'm going to go get Yami. Stay here." Yugi nodded dumbly as Ryou turned and walked out the door. Yugi leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. Everything before his eyes seemed to be in some shade of red and his mind was in a fog. His body felt so hot and needy, he hoped Yami would get here as soon as possible. His mind filled with images of Yami's naked body. He imagined what he could and would do to him. The tortures those sinful fingers would play on his skin. Now that the scent of berries and cream was gone he felt as if his head was a little clearer.

"Well, what do we have here...?"

Yugi looked up to see Bakura and Jounouchi standing just inside the door. The blonde rushed over to him and placed a hand against his forehead. "Man Ryou is right, you do feel hot." said Jounouchi. Yugi's nose twitched just before the smell of oranges and basil completely clouded his mind. Where was it coming from? Jounouchi leaned in closer as he started looking up and down Yugi's body for any injuries "I don't see anything Bakura do you?" Jounouchi turned away. Yugi's gaze fixated on the back of the blonde's neck. The red tinge to his vision became a dark rose pink. His fangs burned in his mouth. Without thinking he grabbed Jounouchi's shoulders and hoped on top of him, licking the back of the man's neck.

"What the fuck!" Jounouchi screamed as he stood. He tried to push or shake Yugi off but his claws were dug in tightly to his clothes. Yugi moaned, loving the fact that his friend was putting up a fight. He quickly grazed his teeth over the back of Jounouchi's neck. His friend gasped and fell to the floor on his hands and knees, taking the submissive position. Yugi purred as he pulled away. There, one less challenger who thought he was better then him. When Yugi moved away Jounouchi sprang back up to his feet and looked at him in shock "Yugi, what the hell man!" Yugi blinked and tilted his head to the side. Had he done something wrong? No, he didn't think so. The dog was an uke and needed to be taught his place.

"Well I think it's interesting." Yugi turned to look at Bakura who was positively grinning "The little brat thinks he can play seme." He chuckled "I never thought Yami's little slut had it in him. Besides that I wonder how Yami will take the news that his precious little kitten is trying to dominate other ukes."

Yugi lost all breath in his body. His bones felt as if they were on fire as pure rage filled him. His fingers curled into fists, the claws piercing his own skin "What?"

"Oh please. We can all hear the noise you make at night. It's positively annoying-" He was cut off as Yugi tackled him. They both were sent tumbling through the other door and then they both fell out of the tree and to the ground. Bakura landed on his back while Yugi landed on his hands and knees. The moment his feet touched the ground he rounded on Bakura, hissing and baring his white fangs. His ears were folded back behind his head. Bakura sprang to his feet, growling and exposing his own teeth. "Back off little kitten." He snarled, his eyes turning a ghostly blue.

"I am the Alpha's mate. That makes us the Alpha pair." Yugi yelled "You questioned my right and faithfulness to that rank. You insinuated that I had no right to be there." His fingers and claws dug into the soft earth. He could feel, smell, and hear every little thing around him. He had never felt so much… power in his life. "For your disrespect you will be punished."

They both kicked off with their feet and collided head on. Yugi was sent flying and tumbling across the ground because of his height. He shook himself off and got back up just in time to dodge as Bakura attempted to pounce on him he ran, Bakura hot on his heels, but just when Bakura was about to snatch him Yugi turned and then used one of the trees to bounce off of and completely blindside his opponent. They tumbled and wrestled, Yugi used every opportunity he had to bite and scratch at anything and everything he touched. He hissed when Bakura growled and tried to snap at him. The wolf was on top of him trying to pin him. Yugi screamed and brought up his hind legs to Bakura's chest, effectively pushing the man off of him. Bakura attempted to catch his balance but the mud beneath their feet only made him slide. Yugi somersaulted away. They both faced off again as Bakura regained his footing. The wolf snarled. Every fur on Yugi's tail was standing on end.

A twinkle caught his eyes. He looked and saw the rope bridges that were lighted by small, multicolored balls. For some reason they seemed to call to him. "What the fuck are you looking at!" Yugi looked back and was tackled by Bakura. He gasped and yowled as the wolf's claws dug into his skin. He snarled and bit into his shoulder, digging his own claws into the small of the man's back and then raking upward. Bakura howled as he released Yugi. Yugi rolled away and then began to run toward the orbs. He saw out of his peripheral vision Marik come up beside him and try to grab him. Yugi turned and pushed Marik to the ground, hissing in warning before he made a mad dash for the orbs once more. When he reached them he tried to jump up and grab one, but his finger just barley missed. He tried again, each time almost getting it.

"You are dead!"

Yugi turned to see Bakura was rushing toward him once more. Yugi looked back to the orb, readied himself, and then back flipped. His tail went up and effectively dislodged the hook of the orb from the rope. The ball fell, while Yugi landed on his feet, and caught the orb just before it hit the ground. Bakura skidded to a stop. The orb in Yugi's hands began to glow and the light that had been inside it flowed out and around Yugi. At first it looked like mist, or fog, but then it took the shape of butterflies. Yugi gazed at them in wonder. Did he… have the ability to manipulate light like Yami could with shadow? He raised a hand as one of the butterflies flittered down to land on his palm. He turned back to Bakura, his gaze one full of superiority and challenge "Do you recant your words?"

Bakura's gaze hardened and he howled his defiance. He ran for Yugi and Yugi raised his hand, all the butterflies collecting in his palm. When Bakura was but a few feet away Yugi lunged and went for a punch to his opponent's chest.

"Enough!"

Both of them were roughly yanked from their impending collision by their ankles. Yugi screamed his rage at being denied his victory and turned on the shadow that was coiled around his ankle. He used the attack that was meant for Bakura on the shadow, watching it evaporate with gratification. He leaped back to his feet and charged at Bakura. Kaiba and Malik attempted to stop him, but he leaped over them easily and much to their amazement. He ran onward, the sweet taste of victory in his mouth.

He was blindsided and both he and his attacker slammed to the ground. He hissed and scratched instinctively before he opened his eyes and saw Yami above him. The redness in his vision cleared and his body relaxed. He looked down at his clawed hands, which had made a rather nasty scratch on his seme's shoulder. He quickly withdrew his hand and looked back up at Yami in confusion. Angry, red eyes looked down at him. Yugi's blood ran cold. His ears folded back and he purred. Surely Yami must know he hadn't meant to hurt him. He would never harm him. Yami's own black ears folded back and he hissed at Yugi, exposing his fangs. Yugi whimpered loudly and closed his eyes before exposing his neck, a sign of submission. His small body trembled beneath Yami's. He stayed that way for he didn't know how long. Limp as a boned fish and exposed. He heard the voices of his other pack members and Yami talking, but he dare not open his eyes or speak.

"What the hell was that?" Kaiba asked in a low voice.

"Ya'got me…" Jounouchi called out as he jumped down from Bakura's den to the ground "Bakura was saying some stuff about how Yugi was just Yami's slut and all and Yugi snapped. Started yelling that he was questioning his right as the Alpha's mate or something like that..."

"I see." Malik chuckled "Seems your little pet finally found a way to express his more dominant genes."

"Huh? You lost me." Jounouchi scratched his head.

"Gene expression…" Yami began "You can find it in some animal species. It's where an individual receives a cue from their environment that triggers a reaction in their genes."

"What animals could possibly have the ability to change which of their genes are being expressed?" Kaiba growled.

"They don't have control over it, Kaiba." Ryou countered "And for your knowledge bees have gene expression. Have you even wondered what makes a forager bee different from a nurse bee?"

"I can honestly say, no."

"It is their genes. Depending on which occupation the hive needs most, workers or nurse bees, the bees will become that. They receive a cue from the hive that triggers different genes to be expressed and that makes them act differently. The same can be said for most insects. Ants, termites,-"

"We don't need a biology lesson!" Malik growled.

"Kitten..?" Yami whispered softly while the rest of his pack continued to argue. Yugi slowly opened his eyes to look up at Yami. "Kitten…" Yami said again.

Yugi licked his lips "I…I…" he couldn't speak. He felt like he should apologize for what he did, but yet he didn't want to. Bakura questioned his right to be with Yami, his mate. He just couldn't bring himself to apologize for what he felt was justified. But if his action made him lose Yami… was it worth it. No. No he wouldn't lose Yami over something like this. As he gazed up into those crimson eyes passion surged within him. Keeping his gaze locked with Yami's Yugi leaned up and kissed the other man. Until this moment he had always let Yami initiate everything from kissing to mating. No longer... Yami looked startled but didn't push Yugi away. Yugi took this as a reassuring sign and licked Yami's lips. His seme's eyes darkened as his mouth opened. Yugi closed his eyes, and simply explored. Their tongues battled with one another as Yugi's hands began roaming over his chest. Yami moaned back but broke the kiss. Yugi whimpered once more but stopped when Yami kissed his forehead. "Stop, kitten..."

"But I don't want to." Yugi growled "I want you right now. I've been practically mentally ogling you all day." He pressed his cheek against Yami's "I want you." His hand went to cup Yami's groin.

Yami groaned but pushed Yugi back down on the ground "Kitten, I am the seme not you." He said firmly. Yugi whined and curled into a ball. Yami glanced at the other men. To Yami it seemed as if their gazes were just looking for sign of weakness. He needed to get Yugi alone to deal with him properly. He looked back to Yugi "Sleep. I'll deal with you once you've calmed down." Yugi opened his mouth to argue but after Yami snapped his fingers the spell had the boy sleeping within a second.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi awoke feeling groggy and disoriented. He slowly brought his vision back into focus, happy to see it was not the same red sheen as before. He went to lick his lips but he encountered cloth. He lifted his hands to touch his mouth, hearing the clank of a chain as he did so. What was going on? He leaned up. He was back in their den, on their bed no less, and it was night time. He raised his hands to the moonlight shinning through the window and found his wrists had been bound. A silver chain connected his wrists to a metal bar that was fastened between his feet, keeping them spread apart. He was completely naked. He managed to get off the bed but when he went for the door something choked him and brought him back. The leather collar Yami had given him had a leash attached to it which was in turn was attached to the bed. Yugi gulped. He didn't know weather to be scared or to be completely aroused.

Yugi was suddenly yanked and slammed up against the wall. A hard body pinned him in place, the cold wood on his back made him arch. The uncomfortable pain barely registered, as a low, sultry voice by his ear demanded his attention. "I understand why you fought. You had every right to. But you still attacked me blindly, kitten. I don't think I like that." A knee was forced between his legs as Yami's weight settled heavily against his quickly hardening erection. Yugi looked up into a pair of hungry eyes that glittered in the dim light. Waves of lust rolled off of his seme, washing over him like pounding surf, dragging him along with the dangerous currents. He found it hard to breath. A noticeable shudder ran down his spine. "You're shaking, kitten. Excitement…" a fingertip ran down the length of his neck and back up to stroke his jaw. "Or fear?" Yami chuckled "Maybe it's both." Yugi groaned letting Yami know that was exactly what it was. Fear because this was a completely new thing for him, and excitement to see what Yami had in store for him. "I like that you have a more dominant side." Yami whispered "As long as you keep it in check. I am the seme here, not you. I am the Alpha of this pack and you are my _mate_." Yugi trembled once more. Yami chuckled, "I like you trembling against me kitten. In fact…" he tugged on the leash "I like you in bondage. It fits you."

The thigh pressing his legs apart rubbed side to side, massaging the growing erection and teasing his testicles. Yugi groaned and bit down on the gag. Yami narrowed his eyes, his voice taking on a harsher edge. Warm breath ghosted over Yugi's face, and moist lips grazed against his cheek while Yami talked. "Does that feel good kitten? Do you want it slow and gentle?" He lessened the pressure and slipped a hand between them, thumbing open the buttons of his own pants. When he had freed his own erection he brought Yugi's hips next to his, so that he could stroke both of them side by side with one hand. Yugi looked down, seeing the gold of Yami's cock piercing shimmering in the moonlight provocatively. He squirmed and made a strangled, animal sound in the back of his throat. "No, you wouldn't be as hard as you are if gentle was what you wanted. Maybe you want it a little rougher." His other hand went down and captured Yugi's testicles "A little harder." He massaged Yugi, grinning at the increased squirming and guttural whimpers his heavy caresses produced. Kicking Yugi's legs as far apart as the foot brace would allow, he slid two fingers slick with lubricant behind Yugi's sac, tracing the thin ridge of sensitive flesh that led up to his prize. Without hesitation, he shoved both fingers into Yugi's body, twisting and stroking the hot, slippery walls of muscle within. A loud gasp rewarded his efforts.

He chuckled low and throaty, nudging Yugi's cheek with his nose, silently commanding him to look up until their eyes met. "Seems like you're all ready for me, kitten. All nice", the long agile fingers twisted roughly, "and slick", plunged deeper, "and oh so tight." The questing digits pressed up against his prostate. Yugi fought to remain standing even as he spasmed and bucked. He arched into the touch trying to keep those wondrous fingers from leaving him. He silently wished he could speak because he would be begging Yami to just completely ravish him right now. His body was going crazy!

Yami pulled away, sliding his fingers out of their tight cocoon of muscle and heat. He gave a rough caress to Yugi's straining arousal. Yugi protested the loss, thrusting his groin into the retreating hand, his body trying to regain the needed touch. Yami rested his forehead against Yugi's, panting heavily. Each warm puff of air sent shivers down Yugi's spine all the way to his tail. "Hang on kitten. I'm just getting started." A quick bite to the exposed curve of Yugi's neck turned into a wet trail that ended with warm lips nipping his ear. Yugi purred and practically went limp, begging for more. Yugi tried to push his bound hands under Yami's vest.

The fevered nipping and grooming at his ear disappeared and the weight of Yami pressed warningly into his own, forcing a grunt of discomfort from him. The same hands that delighted him only seconds ago, now, encircled his bound wrists and slammed them to the wall above his head. Shaken, Yugi peered up to see dark ruby eyes staring intently down at him from only a few inches away. They narrowed, and then relaxed, just as the grip on his wrists did the same. "I'll tell you when you can touch." His wrists were released and a hand ran down the side of his lean frame, petting and soothing as it stroked. His body shook again, this time in anticipation. "I told you, I like when you tremble under me." The large hands traveled up his stomach to his chest. Yugi closed his eyes and melted against the wall. His hips were yanked forward, the pressure easing off his lower half and both of Yami's hands moved around his body to cup his bottom. Strong fingers kneaded and rubbed the fleshiest part of his small, firm ass. Occasionally, a thumb would slip down the crease, teasing at the tight ring of muscle nestled there.

Yugi's eyes flashed open and a nearly breathless gasp tore out of his burning lungs as Yami fell to his knees, engulfing his erection in a sleeve of unbearable heat, swallowed to the root and held motionless there. His tormentor made no effort to do any of his usually ministrations, holding perfectly still and forcing Yugi to do the same. Yugi ached with the need to move. The sudden swirl of slick, hot fluid around his head made his scream. Yami's tongue ran up and down the underside before swirling around his head and then relaxing as Yami deep throated him once more. Yugi moaned his name through the gag and grabbing frantically at Yami's head, settling his hands in his hair. Yami instantly stopped and stood up, prompting a distressed gasp from Yugi.

Once again Yugi's entire body was pinned against the wall, wrists held to his side. Warm breath poured down his neck as the man purred a low, sultry threat in his ear. "Bad kitten... Told you not to touch... I see I'm going to have to find another way to make you listen." Unable to catch his breath, Yugi could only stare and follow his seme's every move. Yami took hold of the chain and yanked upward, winding it around a fixture on the wall. Yugi's arms where raised above his head and held there permanently. Once again, he was pressed against the cold wall. Yami leaned in and nipped Yugi's nose "Now be a good kitten, and I won't have to spank you." Yami's face in the darkness could not have looked more devilishly handsome "Will you be good?" Yugi nodded franticly. The firm, demanding mouth crushed Yugi's swollen lips, the kiss fierce and possessive. Yugi felt as if his body were going to melt with needs. He had never been so turned on in his life. Yami's aggressive and very dominant behavior had his blood surging. All of it was a little disturbing, but at the same time thrilling and completely erotic. If Yami wanted him to act submissive, then submissive he would be if it meant he would speed things up.

He relaxed back against the wall and into the hard frame grinding against his naked body. A sudden flair of arousal shot through him, his body arching into the warm hands roughly rubbing and pinching at his nipples. Once erect, his smooth fingers plucked at the swollen pink nubs, twisting them in pleasure and just to the point of pain. Fingernails as sharp as claws flicked at their heated peaks, sending tendrils of burning delight straight through his torso. In an instant Yugi's body was turned, his front pressed up against the wall. Yugi moaned and immediately rose on his toes, his tail moving to expose his bottom. A reassuring and comforting hand stroked down his spine. Yami pressed up against him, licking Yugi's shoulder as his erection pressed insistently against Yugi's bottom. Yugi could feel the precum leaking from the slit.

"Do you want me?" His hands parted Yugi as he slid between the fold. Yugi bowed his back as he tried to push his posterior higher. "Come on, kitten confess. Tell me you want it. Tell me this tight little ass of yours is throbbing for me to thrust myself home. 'Cause that's what your body is to me kitten, home... Sweet, soft, and mine..." He purred "You had every right to put Bakura in his place. But my job is to keep everyone in line, your job is to be the mediator and take care of everyone." He chuckled "Though I do admit. Seeing you fight was probably the sexiest thing ever." The last sentence was a husky whisper. A hand came around and enclosed around Yugi's erection. Yugi whimpered and pushed into the touch, only to have it leave after a few strokes and then slide something restraining down his penis. Yugi blinked and looked down to see a rainbow colored metal ring around the base of his shaft. Yugi wanted to ask what was going on but at that moment all manner of thinking left his head as he felt the warm metal piercing and Yami's head press against him. In one powerful surge of lust and possessive desire, he entered Yugi and sheathed himself to the hilt.

Yugi screamed and bit down on the gag that was quickly growing damp. Yami began to pound into him, his thrust deep and relentless, torturing Yugi with the force of his strength and the full length of his cock. Each stroke slammed against the glories spot within Yugi's body, making his orgasm rise quickly and his body tremble within the black cat's arms. Yugi ground himself into the assault. One particularly ambitions thrust plunged so deep it pushed him further into the wall. Yugi groaned as his body tingled and exploded with his orgasm. His nerves fired and shot down his body to his groin where they quickly were slammed to a halt. Yugi's eyes widened in alarm... His body felt ultra sensitizes as if he had had an orgasm, but his need, energy, and body were not satisfied. He had been denied his orgasm! What was going on! A dark chuckled came from behind him "It's the ring, kitten. Cock rings prevent orgasm until they are removed." Yugi's eyes flicked to the rainbow ring. His erection was dark pink with need, harder then ever, and dripping. His eyes filled with tears of need as Yami continued to slam into him. He felt as if he were an overflowing volcano but with no glorious explosion. His body ached for it, craved it, and demanded it. Small, almost elusive thrills of pleasure began to make his legs shiver.

The low dark voice resounded in his ears, pushing his excitement even higher. "Do you want it kitten?" Yugi wined pathetically, not caring what he sounded like. His head was moved to the side as sharp fangs brushed against his neck. He trembled with desire. "That's it kitten tremble for me... I'll give you what you need." A warm tongue came out to taste his skin "I'll take you as rough as you can handle. Fucking shake for me kitten." Fingers encircled the cock ring, "Fucking cum for me Yugi." and pulled it off. He never screamed so loud in his life. Even with the gag the sound was unmistakable. His climax was so painfully intense and encompassing it was like being pelted by the oceans surf, over and over again. His body went rigid, locked in a spasm of spurting euphoria. He swore he felt every inch of Yami's erection embedded deep inside him.

As his climax subsided he nearly lost his balance, but Yami's strong arms wrapped around his hips and held him up. Yugi panted breathlessly, limp and spent. Tears fell down his cheeks and his blurry eyes focused on the floor, where the copious evidence of his release lay. Yami withdrew himself with a muffled grunt and carefully turned Yugi around before moving the boy to his knees. Yugi looked up at his mate and saw the rigidity in his stance, the way his smoldering ruby eyes stared at Yugi while he tentatively stoked his still hard arousal was all Yugi needed to see. He understood perfectly what Yami wanted.

"Cum on my face…" Yugi whispered as sexily as he could "Please, my seme. Mark me with your cum." As if on cue Yami's body shook. His eyes closed as he bent forward grabbing a fistful of Yugi's hair as he held him in front. Jet after jet of pearly white liquid erupted from the blushing head and either landed or dripped onto Yugi's face. The youth closed his eyes and remained completely motionless until Yami regained his composure.

When Yami released him Yugi moved and wiped away the fluid from his eyes. Blinking his eyes opened, he then looked around and grabbed one of the articles of clothing on the floor before he used it to clean off his face. While he was rubbing his face he felt the knot at the back of his neck which kept the gag in place loosen. Tossing the ruined cloth away he then removed the gag, rubbing his law. A hand cupped his cheek and turned his head upward. Gentle, but demanding lips captured his and he lost all track of time as Yami's tongue reacquainted itself with every molecule in his mouth. His mate settled next to him as his strong arms wrapped around Yugi, embracing him. When they parted, a tendril of saliva connected their lips.

"How do you feel?"

Yugi sighed as he leaned into Yami's body "Fine."

"Just fine?" came an annoyed hilt to his mate's voice.

Yugi laughed "Better then fine. That was fan fucking tastic!"

"Good." Yami smiled down at him "But I was serious about what I said."

Yugi nodded "I know." His ears folded back "You are Alpha, and I am your mate." Yami nodded and leaned down to kiss Yugi's forehead.

"Get in bed. I'll go make us some tea." He was about to get up when Yugi tugged on his hand. He looked down and smiled sheepishly before undoing Yugi's wrists restraints. "Did you like being tied up?" Yami asked over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Could you not tell?" Yugi called after him as he unbuckled his feet.

Yami entered the kitchen and filled the kettle with water "Calcifer, I need you."

"And I need a decent nights sleep. I swear one of these days I'm going to burn down this house with both of you in it." The fire demon grinned, until Yami held the kettle over his head, the stopper open. "Alright, fine."

Yami smirked and set the kettle on top of the fire demon "Be happy Calcifer that you're with me and not some witch who would eat you in order to stay young forever." Yami turned to look for the jar of tea leaves when he noticed Yugi's box. He paused and tentatively picked up one of the blue flowers. He grinned "So that's what got into you, kitten." He wondered briefly if he should tell Yugi about the flower's influence and how it was responsible for making his uke act so dominantly, but after a second he thought it best to leave it be... As it was, Yugi seemed to have grown some confidence from this whole ordeal. Defending his right to be at the Alpha's side... Nothing had ever made Yami more proud. Even his pack had a new respect for his mate. He doubted even the other semes would push him around as much as they had done in the past. Yami gathered up the flowers, walked over to the window, opened it, and tossed them out into the black night. As they flittered away from him he caught once linger whiff of their scent. Immediately his body reacted and he moaned softly, running his tongue over his fangs. The night was still young. Perhaps Yugi was up for another round? After all, he hadn't bitten him yet tonight.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

_The End_

**A/N:** This epilogue is dedicated to _Rutilus-Penna_, a talented artist whose artwork thrilled me immensely. She has done some absolutely gorgeous pictures for this story, so in return I accepted her request to do an additional chapter for "Haven't met you yet". I hope you enjoyed it hun!

Here are the link to the picture she did if ya'll wish to see it ( rutilus - penna. devian tart. com / galler y/# /d 4q jcvm ) without spaces.

Beta corrected by_ yugixyamiyaoilover_

**:Additional Author Notes:**

Hallux – scientific name for big toe.

Calcifer – The talking flame demon from "Howel's moving castle" by Diana Wynne Jones.

Nevermore – "The Raven" by Edgar Alan Poe


	3. Don't be afraid of the dark

**Haven't met you yet**

_Don't be afraid of the dark_

By Pixiedust291

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"If you keep checking on them like that, they'll never cook."

"I know." Yugi sighed as he closed the oven door and clicked the latch back in place. He walked back over to the table and sat down, folding his arms over his chest. His ears and the tip of his tail twitched in anticipation and worry. He looked around the room before looking back to Calcifer "Do you think he'll like them?"

"No, they're only just his favorite cookies shaped like hearts. He'll spit them out and then throw them at the wall."

"I'm serious!" Yugi glared

Calcifer sighed "Look, you worry too much. We both know Yami and we both know he isn't going to find anything wrong with what you're doing."

Yugi nodded. He hoped so. It was just so exciting and yet nerve wracking at the same time. He wanted everything to be perfect; from the lunar flower petals he had sprinkled on the bed, to the wine, to the heart shaped triple chocolate brownie chunk chip cookies. He had originally planned on lemon raspberry thumbprint cookies, but he hadn't any luck finding any raspberries in the wagons they had pilfered. Yugi leaned against the table and fiddled with the violet ribbons on his shirt. Tonight marked their one year anniversary. He knew it was a silly human custom, counting the years of one's relationship, but Yugi wanted to celebrate it. He had dropped a hint to Yami not more then a fortnight ago about it, but as to whether the man had clued in that Yugi wanted to celebrate their one year anniversary, he didn't know. It hadn't seemed like Yami had any inkling of the importance of the day earlier that morning. When Yugi had woken up to find Yami giving up an early morning blow job he had high hopes, but then later on Yami had left, saying he had to go do an important errand and wouldn't be back for a while. Yugi looked up the skylight over his head. Yami had put it in as a present for Yugi when he complained that he could never tell what time it was because the forest was always dark. The sky above was painted in warm hues of yellow and red. It was already sunset and Yami still wasn't home. That wasn't too abnormal for him, but of all days Yugi had hoped that this one he would have come home early.

He gently traced a finger down the bottle of wine on the table. It had taken him months to perfect this particular bottle because he had been experimenting with different flowers. Strangely, in this forest, his grapes seemed to respond differently depending on what flowers were placed or grown around them. He had first noticed it when the pink fairy, Sweet Pea, had been draping forget-me-nots over the ripening fruit. Intrigued by this, he had started searching throughout the forest for different flowers, finding a wide diversity to choose from. His sudden interest in flowers had earned him non-stop teasing from Marik and Jonouchi. Although, it hadn't been all bad. Yugi blushed and smiled to himself as he remembered the time he had accidentally come across a flower that's leaves acted like catnip. The smell had sent him into such a euphoric crazed state that he wondered how Yami had been able to satisfy him throughout the entire night, until the effects wore off. This current bottle was influenced by apple blossom, baby's breath, lilac, and ivy. Through trial and error he had noticed that the flowers that worked best were actually the flowers that represented positive meanings. For example irises seemed to make the grapes have a more robust and almost inspiring flavor, where as snapdragons tended to make a rather dark and brooding flavor. The wine he had made for Yami and himself was made of those flowers specifically because they represented promise, festivity, first love, and fidelity.

"Your cookies are done."

"Thanks, Calcifer." Yugi got up, opened the latch of the over, and after wrapping a towel around his hand extracted the hot sheet of metal and put it down on the counter. He smiled at the literally perfect shape of his cookies. He gently poked one of them in the center with his finger. The cookies mad a soft crackle sound but did yield. He grinned. The cookies were exactly how he wanted them to be, slightly firm on the outside with a warm gooey center. He leaned over the batch and inhaled deeply. The smells of chocolaty goodness mixed with vanilla and still slightly cooking batter wrapped around him like a warm fuzzy blanket. He groaned as his body reacted. To make their anniversary even better, he was in moetrus. Every feeling and sensation was double for him. He shook his head as he tried to clear his mind. Luckily, with their frequent mating Yugi found that his moetrus was gradually becoming more manageable. Even what he was feeling now was nothing compared to what he had been feeling when he had first met Yami. Yugi ran a hand through his hair. It seemed so long ago now. It was truly amazing how much his life and he had changed.

"Yugi!" At Yami's voice Yugi practically bolted to the window. He looked out and down, smiling when he saw Yami waving to him. "Yugi, I'll be gone for a little while, but I promise to return shortly."

Yami's mouth dropped open "Return!" he practically yelled. "I thought you would have at least finished that errand by now."

"I ended up helping Kaiba and Bakura hunt. I didn't have time to do the errand, which means I have to do it now."

So Yami didn't remember at all. Yugi nibbled on his lower lip as he looked behind him to the cookies. Maybe if he could just get him up here for a few moments to have a cookie he could just tell him, and then Yami would forget all about that errand. Besides, Yugi was sure that once his seme got a whiff of the cookies mixed with Yugi own spicy scent, he would be completely his for the rest of that night. "I made us a snack. Can you just come up for a minute to eat it?" Yugi gave Yami his most pleading kitten face.

Yami only chuckled "No Yugi, I'm afraid I have to go now. I've made arrangements for you to be staying with Jonouchi and Marik until I come back. You'll be helping them tan the hides."

Yugi balked. Tanning animal skins was not how he wanted to spend his night, or any night for that matter. Besides if he had to be around Marik or Jonouchi they would only tease him until Yami returned. Usually he didn't mind it, but on nights like these he just knew he was going to lose his temper. No, under no circumstances was he spending their anniversary ripping and the skins off dead animals. "This errand is that important?" Yugi asked, hopefully.

Yami nodded "I wouldn't be leaving you if it wasn't."

Yugi sighed. "Then I'm coming with you." He might as well join Yami. At least that way they would have some time together, even if it wasn't romantic. He closed the window and opened the door before leaping from the tree house and landing on the ground.

"No."

Yugi stopped as he rose to his feet and looked to Yami "No?"

Yami face was stern "No. You are not coming with me."

First he forgot their anniversary and now he was telling Yugi he couldn't spend time with him? Yugi's purple eyes darkened as he put his hands on his hips "Yes, I'm going."

"No, you're not. You are staying with Marik and Jounouchi."

"Why can I not? And why do I have to stay with them if you are so adamant to be away from me. I can stay here in the house by myself until you get back."

"It isn't safe for you to stay by yourself."

"Then take me with you!" Yugi paused "Why is it not safe? I've stayed here many times."

Yami sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously exasperated. He turned and looked behind him into the darkness of the forest. Yugi blinked and looked around Yami to see what he was looking at, but he saw nothing. Yami turned back to him "The forest can not be trusted this night. Please, stay here." Yami turned to walk away but Yugi jumped in front of him. He brought their bodies as close together as he possibly could, wrapping his arms around Yami's neck.

"If it is so dangerous, why are you going out."

"Because I can take care of-"

Yugi growled and pushed away, folding his arms over his chest "So you think I can not defend myself. Well I seem to have done just fine whenever I got out foraging. You don't worry about me then."

"That is different." Yami groaned "You're acting like a petulant child."

Yugi opened his mouth to retort, when he realized there was some validity to his statement. He sighed and looked to the ground "I don't want to go with Jonouchi and Marik. I want to be with you." His tail raised to wrap around his hip but Yugi batted it away "And if you cannot tell, I'm in moetrus." He looked to Yami and titled his head to the side. "Do you really want me around Jounouchi unsupervised?" He smirked. "Or do you not trust me?" Ever since his more dominant instincts had been awakened, it would seem Jonouchi had taken a sudden attraction to him. Whether this was because Yugi had dominated him or if it was completely unrelated, no one knew. But the dog's interest in him was causing minor problems for Yami and Kaiba. One time Yugi had been helping Ryou beat some cream and a small amount had managed to splatter on his cheek. He hadn't noticed it until he left, and Jounouchi had leaned down to lick it off. Kaiba, unfortunately, saw this and had almost torn Jonouchi to bits. When Yami found out about it he practically stayed at Yugi's side for an entire week. Yugi smiled to himself as he remembered. That had been a truly wonderful week.

Yami's gaze narrowed, but after a moment he exhaled a pent up breath and looked back to the forest. "You I trust. It's Jonouchi's raging hormones that I do not." He sighed again before he looked back to Yugi "Fine. You can come with me." He stepped forward and took Yugi's chin between his fingers. "But you stay behind me at all times. Do not wander off and do not trust anything." Yugi nodded.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi looked around the forest as the evening gave way to night. The impossible darkness of the forest seemed to grow around them. He counted himself lucky that he was a cat and able to see very well in the dark. He jumped over a log as Yami continued to walk further and further into the deepest part of the woods. Yugi had never ventured this far, and it seemed to him that the further they went the more everything began to look the same. Unbeknownst to Yami, Yugi had begun briefly rubbing his shoulder or hip against the many trees they past, just in case they needed to find their way back. He wondered where Yami was going and opened his mouth to ask when the sound of flapping wings came from behind him. Yugi turned on his heel and bared his teeth, ready for any action. A crow cawed loudly and flapped by them. He watched the animal disappear into the woods. "Yugi, stay close." Yugi turned and raced the few feet that the distraction had put between them. When Yugi was at his side once more Yami lifted a hand to scratch behind one of his ears. "We're almost there."

They walked for a little ways more and then, out of the shadows there appeared two small lanterns that bobbed and twirled in the air. One was orange and the other was red. They gravitated toward Yami and seemed to stop on either side of him. Yugi looked at both of them in awe while Yami paid them no attention. With every step he took the lanterns followed. Yugi followed along behind him. Out of the shadows came numerous floating candles that surrounded a small, worn cottage. The cottage was nestled right next to an old cherry blossoms tree that was in full bloom. However, unlike the other cherry blossoms Yugi had seen, this tree's flowers were black with little pink heart on the petals. The petals fell around the cottage like snow. The windows were illuminated by a soft glow, indicating someone was home. Yugi reached out a hand to gently grab the back of Yami's shirt, a bit unnerved as they continued forward. The door of the cottage had numerous scratches deeply embedded in the solid wood.

Without knocking Yami grabbed the handle and opened it. The first thing Yugi noticed was the overwhelming smell of chemicals and different plants. He shook his head and sneezed, rubbing his nose to calm it down. He cautiously took a step inside. Hanging from the ceiling were numerous multi-colored, empty glass jars. Every square inch of the place was covered in papers and books. On one of the large stacks was a large brown ball of fur. Assuming it was a plant, Yugi leaned in closer for a better look. He practically screamed and fell backward when the ball moved suddenly, and two large purple eyes gazed up at him. The 'ball' cooed and then began floating into the air. Four little green clawed appendages poked out of the fur. Yugi stumbled back and banged into one of the massive the pile of books. He fell backward with a loud yelp and landed painfully on the hard pile. The brown creature cheered and began laughing at him. Yugi glared up at it, but turned when he heard a distinctly feminine laughter join the creature's. Yugi turned his head to find a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes smiling down at him, wearing nothing but the towel she clutched around her very voluptuous chest. Her cream colored skin was slick with small droplets of water.

"Oh my, what a cute little kitty." The women kneeled down and outstretched a hand to scratch Yugi's right ear. Yugi opened his mouth to protest but when her fingers began scratching, he lost himself in a fit of purrs as he leaned into the touch. The women giggled. "Oh, you're just so sweet."

"Yugi!" Yugi turned to see Yami facing off with a large dog looking creature. The animal came to Yami's hip and had short, indigo fur. The odd creature looked like a large, long dog, with stripes along its hind legs, a heavy stiff tail, and a big wolf like head. Yugi had never seen anything like it. He stared at them for several seconds with bated breath, wondering what was going to happen. Then Yami groaned and rolled his eyes. "For Ra's sake Magician, it's me!"

"Master! So nice to see you again!" The woman leapt to her feet and ran over to him. With each step she failed to realize her towel grew looser and looser. When she reached Yami, the black cat barely had enough time to grab the towel before it fell. Luckily, with him being a cat his reflexes were much sharper than the average human's.

After making sure the towel was tucked firmly in place, and with a dark blush on his cheeks, Yami coughed. "Magician Girl why are you dressed like that?"

"I just got out of the bath." She laughed

"Well, please go put something on."

Then women turned back to Yugi "Aren't you going to introduce me to you're little kitty friend."

Yugi watched the scene play out in front of him in bewilderment. Master? How did Yami know these two? From the ground the dog creature shook itself and then began to change and morph. Bones cracked and skin contorted in a painful way. Fur fell away to reveal dark purple robes. The dog's form soon fell away to reveal a man with chin length purple hair wearing long flowing purple and black robes. He stood and cracked his neck before he turned to the girl "He's right Magician Girl. Go get dressed."

The woman pouted as she turned to leave. "You guys are no fun."

Yugi was still too stunned to stare at anything but the purple haired man. Yami had called him magician hadn't he? His body was abruptly pushed by the brown ball, affectively getting his attention. The purple eyes shimmered as they stared up at Yugi. "My, he seems to like you." As if to confirm Magician's statement, the brown ball leaped on top of Yugi's head. "Kuriboh, be nice." The man turned to Yami. "So, master. Why have you come to us on such a dangerous night?"

"I would not have unless it were important. I thought I could make it myself but I have had little luck finding the ingredients."

"What ingredients? I have not known you to fail find anything."

Yami chuckled. "Recently I have been sidetracked, and not able to go out searching for as long as needed." He glanced toward Yugi. "Some things are more important."

Magician raised a brow as he looked toward Yugi's direction. "I see…"

"I am in need of sapphire dust and pixie wings."

"Those are odd things to need. What is it you are doing?"

"I cannot say I am afraid. Could you be haste and get them? I wish to leave before it gets too much later."

Magician nodded "I understand. Wait here." He turned and left, walking up a long, winding staircase.

The moment he was out of site Yugi ran over. "What was all that? Who are those people?"

"They were my monsters a long time ago."

A long time ago? Yugi had never bothered to ask Yami about his past, as it just didn't seem that important. But yet as time dragged on Yugi was wondering if perhaps he should ask. "A long time ago? When you were a witch's cat?"

Yami blinked and looked down at him. "A witch's cat?"

"That's what Jonouchi told me you were, remember?" Yami stared at him for a moment, then smiled and chuckled. "What? Was that not true?"

"It's true. But only to a point."

"How?"

"Well, for one, it wasn't a witch but a warlock. And secondly I wasn't his cat, I was his half brother."

Yugi's mouth dropped open "What?"

"Here is what you asked for." Magician said as he came back down the stairs. Yugi was inwardly swearing at the inopportune timing. He had always been a little curious about Yami's past, but now he was consumed with it. Half brother? Something must have happened to him if he wasn't with Yami now. But what? Had the half brother also been a cat? Could a cat even be a warlock? "Here. Sapphire dust and pixie wings." He handed Yami a small box and then two small pouches, one red and the other black. "The red bag is from Magician girl. She says you'll know what to do."

Yami smiled. "Is she meddling again?" Magician nodded. Yami nodded his head and said his goodbyes before turning to Yugi and leading him away by the shoulder.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"I don't understand. They were you're monsters? How?"

Yami released a deep sigh as he assisted Yugi down from a rather high rock "It's a long story and now is not the time Yugi." That was the second time Yami had said that since they left the cottage. It was begging to get on Yugi's nerves. Yami took his hand as they began to walk again. "Stay close to me and do not wander off."

"I'm not a child Yami."

His seme chuckled at that, but all laughter left his face when they came upon a fallen tree that was blocking their path. The sheer size of it was enormous and would take both him and Yami several leaps to jump over it. Yugi took a step forward but Yami placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. Yugi turned to look at him but all Yami seemed to be interested in was staring at the canopy. "Are we not going over the tree?"

"No."

"Then are we going around it? There is a path not-"

"Stay off the paths."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Yami if we are not going to go over it or around it then that only leaves us to go through or under it. Both of which we cannot do." A finger was placed against his lips to silence him. Yugi turned his ears into the sounds of the forest, but heard nothing abnormal. What was Yami so worried about. He was acting as if any leave on the ground were about to come to life and attack him.

"We'll go around." Yami whispered. He took Yugi's hand again as they began walking around the tree. Yugi had though it would take only a few seconds tops, but after about a minute of walking and still not finding the end of the tree Yugi began to get a little worried himself. He had never seen a tree this large in the forest when it had been alive. It would have stuck out like a sore thumb. He wanted to ask Yami about it, but he knew if he just started talking Yami would only quiet him again. He looked down at the ground. This was quickly turning into the worst anniversary ever. The tinkling sound of a bell made Yugi turned to right.

Walking through the forest was a white deer, as big as a horse, decorated with four large antlers. Each antler had numerous prongs, which were draped in rainbow ribbons that cascaded down the animals back like a mane. Atop the highest antler was a small silver bell that shone and glowed like a lantern, lighting his path. The hooves were small and forked like a goat's. The deer looked majestic as it slowly paced the darkness. Yugi turned to look at Yami, who seemed to not even notice the deer's presence. When Yugi turned back he saw that glowing red eyes were appearing all over the tree trunks and ground. The eyes then began to move as they slowly make there way toward the deer. The deer raised its head in alarm and then took off in a frantic run. The red eyes separated from the flat surface of the floor and took the shape of numerous malformed creatures. Some of them pursued the deer but the others remained stationary, watching. Yugi's eyes widened in terror and his breath caught in his chest as the creatures slowly turned to look at him. Yugi's other hand went to touch Yami's upper arm, but his fingers came in contact with clammy, wet skin.

Yugi turned. A woman's human's face stared back at him. Here eye sockets were empty and bleeding, her mouth an elongated slit all the way to her ears. Yugi released his hold and stumbled away, his hands shaking. The woman wore no clothing but her stomach was slit open. Her entrails dragged on the

ground. Where her hands should have been, there were just one long menacing looking talon. Her mouth opened and several writhing red tentacles came out to whip at the air. Yugi took another step back and looked around him. Around him he could see the red eyes, giving way to show that they too were hideously misshapen humans. They made low clicking noises as they slowly came toward him. Yugi gulped and looked around for Yami but couldn't find him. Well, if he wasn't around, Yugi certainly wasn't going to stay to look for him. He would use his light ability, but unless he could find some light source in this forest he could not create it. "Fuck." Yugi swore. He leapt upward and grabbed onto one of the tree branches just as the woman screeched and charged at him. He scrambled and leaped to the next tree. He heard the sound of flapping wings and ducked just it time. A human head with bat like wings made out of skin nearly hit him, but collided with the tree instead.

Yugi jumped and leaped from tree to tree faster than ever before. Every sense was heightened because of his moetrus. He could hear the creatures pursuing him, the sound his own feet made on the creaking branches, the rapidness of his breathing, and the soft rhythmic beating of the hooves of the dear as he caught up to it. That's it! The deer! Yugi quickly dodged another of attack from the heads and pushed his body further to increase his speed. If he could get to the deer, then he could ignite his abilities by borrowing some of the light from that bell. Then he could dispatch these mutants and go find Yami. Worry twisted and seeped into his spine. Ignoring the dread for now, Yugi concentrated on listening for the running of the deer. His right ear twitched when the sound moved off toward the right. Yugi kicked off from the nearest tree and fell to the ground where he broke into a mad sprint. From out of the darkness one of the creatures attempted to blind side him, but Yugi leapt and back flipped, allowing the creature to collide with one of its own with a sounding impact. Yugi laughed as he continued to run. He pushed off trees, leaped over logs, and tore through bushes. When he spotted the bobbing light and the rainbow ribbons just ahead, relief coursed through him. He pushed his muscles for just that little extra burst of power. He could feel his legs as they throbbed with the effort, but his drive to live overshadowed the pain.

He reached the deer, ran along side it, and then jumped into its back. The animal emitted a high pitched call as it began trying to buck him off. Yugi swore and clung to the ribbons, his only support. When the animals thrashing only increased Yugi placed a hand on the beast's neck, stroking down in a soothing manner as he purred "Easy. Easy." Astoundingly, the deer stopped and turned to look at him. Its round eyes were a bright pastel pink, and looking at them filled Yugi with the feeling that he was staring into the heart of the world. "Easy." Yugi repeated again softly. His ears folded and turned toward his back. He could hear the creatures approaching. He slowly reached up, not wanting to frighten the deer, and placed his finger on the bell. The moment his skin touched the light his hands were engulfed by it. The light swirled around his palm like a flame before it morphed and took the shape of butterflies with iridescent wings. The little butterflies swarmed around him, multiplying rapidly. Yugi dismounted the deer and ran his fingertips down his neck "Thank you." He looked to the creatures that were stumbling out of the darkness. "I'll take them on." He walked forward, five of the butterflies descending and morphing together in his palm. Yugi then brought both his hands over his head and clapped them. The light sparked and turned into two blades. The handles were fine gold threads and wrapped around Yugi's entire wrist and most of his lower arm. The creatures didn't seem intimidated. They charged forward.

Yugi smirked and pointed with his right hand. "Butterfly barrage." He whispered. The butterflies flew past him with such speed that it would have been impossible for a human to see them. The moment their shimmering bodies touched the monsters, they exploded. The creatures screamed as both tissue and blood fell to the earth. The next wave came at Yugi, and the butterflies continued to rain down on them. The few monsters that managed to brake through the attack and Yugi cut them down. A large man lunged at Yugi. He rolled out of the way and when the man went to attack him again, he drove his blade into the man's chest and sliced downward. The creature fell to the ground, but still continued to move and come pursue Yugi. Its arms dragged at the ground. Yugi raised his blade and slashed them off. Only then did the creature die. When the next beast attacked Yugi, he wasted no time and went straight for the limbs. One by one the creatures fell. When about two dozen of them lay dead, Yugi turned and saw the rest of them waiting and watching him. They made no move to attack. Yugi stared at them with cold, calculating, intent eyes. For what seemed like an eternity to Yugi, the forest was completely silent as both he and the creature were at a standoff. Then, one of the creatures, which resembled a human velociraptor, raised its head and

made a loud coughing noise. The creatures retreated into the darkness. Yugi stayed perfectly still as he watched them slide away, and when still nothing happened, he relaxed.

He moved to turn around and was tackled to the ground. He screamed as a baby with wide protruding fangs crawled up his body. The baby's back was split open and two large red tentacles with hungry mouths protruded from within. The baby's mouth opened to emit a piercing child like scream, red tentacles flapping angrily. Yugi struggled wildly to keep the thing off his face. He cried out and his butterflies rapidly attacked the tentacles. Blood splashed over Yugi face. The baby screeched in pain, giving Yugi just the opportunity he needed. He punched the baby away and scrabbled to his feet, ready for the next attack. The baby rolled on the floor but when it turned to lurch at him again, its head was smashed beneath the mighty hooves of the deer.

Yugi looked on in shock as the deer repeatedly stomped on the creatures head until it was sure it was dead. It then moved away, sniffed at the carcass, and turned to gaze at Yugi. Yugi looked around them, making sure there really were no other creatures. He grimaced as a searing pain came from his stomach. Looking down he saw several small scratch marks were bleeding. The skin around them was turning an ugly shade of green. Yugi tentatively touched the wounds and he hissed. They stung like a bitch and he was sure the color change was not a good sign. He swore and looked around him once more. The forest around him was completely unfamiliar, and he had no wish to just go walking around aimlessly while those creatures were still out there. He knew that if Yami were here he would probably know what to do. He would probably even know what would case his skin to turn green. Poison? Magic? Yugi had no clue what it was or how to even treat it.

He looked up as the deer walked closer to him. Its head dipped down and came very close to his wound. It stiffened then looked up at Yugi with its pink orbs. An orange ribbon came alive and moved forward, wrapping around Yugi's wrist. Then deer turned and began to walk away, the ribbon tugging on Yugi until he followed.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

The deer brought him to a large lake that was completely open to the rising sunlight. In the middle of the lake was a small island with a great flowering tree, full of yellow heart shaped fruit. Yugi looked around the lake in awe. The water was crystal clear and he could see tiny gold fish swimming around in it. A fit of coughs overtook him. He put a hand to his mouth in reflex, to find he'd coughed up black blood. When he had managed to get the coughing under control Yugi gulped, trying to rid the taste from his mouth. The deer stomped its hoof, gaining Yugi's immediate attention. The deer then motioned with its head toward the water and began walking into the lake. The ribbon was still tied around Yugi's wrist and it tugged insistently. Seeing as he had no option, he followed. He started by dipping his right foot into the water. It was cool to the touch and felt as if it were seeping into his skin. Yugi took another step, walking into the lake to follow the deer as it swam across. When the water got deep enough that it came to his chest, Yugi began swimming. The scratches on his stomach were throbbing and stinging, but Yugi did not stop. When they reached the small island, Yugi crawled out of the water and fell on the soft green grass. He gasped for breath and rolled over on his back. He looked up at the painted sky of the early morning. Was it really morning already? He leaned up to inspect his wounds, but found them gone. In shock Yugi brushed his fingertips over his smooth, unmarred, skin.

"Those babies can be a real pain."

Yugi jolted upright and looked toward the tree. Sitting on the lowest branch was a raccoon. The animal smiled at his teasingly. "Who are you?"

"Me?" The raccoon jumped down, its body contorted and elongated into the body of a teenage boy. The boy raced forward until he was in front of Yugi. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Perched comfortably atop his head were two gray ears. Behind him swayed a short, black ringed, fluffy tail. "I'm a Kemonomimi just like you."

Yugi blinked "You… are. But what are you doing here?"

The boy scratched the back of his head "We were in a slave cart being taken to the church. Then those creatures attack the wagon train. We escaped, and the deer brought us here just like he did you."

"We?" The boy nodded and took Yugi's hand, leading him to the other side of the island. Sitting near the waters edge was large black panther, who was basking in the sunlight.

"Yusei!" the boy called. The panther opened its eyes and lifted his head. It turned to look at the boy before rising to its feet and began to shift into the form of a man. The man had spiked black hair with yellow highlights, and a yellow tattoo down his left cheek. He had two rounded black cat ears on top of his head and a long black tail.

"I see the deer saved you too." The man said in a deep voice.

Yugi shook his head "No, I-" he looked down at his healed stomach "We'll, I suppose you can say that." The deer approached the three of them. Yugi turned "Thank you for saving me." He bowed "Thank you for saving all of us, I guess. I wish I knew how to repay you." He had used the deer's light to trigger his abilities, and in return he had protected the deer. Then the deer save him. So as far as Yugi figured, he still owed the deer one. The deer titled its head to one side. The ribbons move again. A white ribbon came and looped around all of their wrists, tying them together. Yugi looked at the correction in slight confusion.

"I think he wants us to stay together?" the boy shrugged.

"You want me to take them to my pack?" Yugi asked. The deer nodded. The white ribbon severed itself from his horns. The deer then turned and separated another ribbon, this one a dark crimson. Holding the ribbon in its mouth, it offered it to Yugi. Yugi accepted the ribbon just before the deer moved to leave. It walked back into the lake and simply vanished beneath the waters surface. Yugi turned to look at the raccoon and the panther. He just knew the rest of the pack was not going to greet the newcomers with open arms. The uke's would be fine but the seme's would have problems.

"You don't have to take us to your pack." said the panther.

"Yeah. Yusei and I have done just fine on our own until now." The raccoon laughed. The boy grabbed the ribbon and attempted to break it, but it would not. He tried harder and even tried to break it with his teeth, with no luck. A small smile came over Yugi's face. Obviously the deer did not like to be opposed.

"I don't think we have a choice." Yugi laughed. "It's alright. I'm sure my pack wouldn't mind one more seme and uke, mated pair."

Both of the others faces paled. "No, no no no no no!" They repeatedly choked at the same time. "You've got it wrong." said the boy "See, he is a seme, and I am an uke, but we're not mates." The boy laughed. "He just helps me out whenever I go into moetrus is all. He's been taking care of me since he found me abandoned in a tree. We're friends, that's all."

Yugi looked between the both of them, and nodded. "Well, all the same, you are more then welcome to join our pack."

"Do you have the authority to accept us?" The man asked.

Yugi nodded gain. "I am the alpha's mate. The pack is as much mine as his, though he makes all the final decisions. Now, what are your names?"

"Jaden!" grinned the raccoon.

"Yusei." answered the panther.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Kaiba circled around Yusei like a lion around a dying zebra. He remained calm the entire time and just watched Kaiba with a challenging gaze. "Do we really need another seme?" asked Bakura in his usual annoyed tone.

"Well it could only help. After all, then there would be more people to help in the hunt, right?" Marik answered as he stretched. His words caused his seme, Malik, to give him a disapproving glare. He ignored him. "The more pressing question is do we need another uke?" He looked to Jaden "Especially a hyperactive one."

Yugi turned to Yami to see his reaction. His seme had not said a word since they had been reunited in the forest. As it was, Yami was just leaning against the tree staring at the white ribbon that connected Yugi to the other two men. His silence was what scared Yugi the most. He had expected Yami to be angry, but never had the man been so consumed with any emotion as to fall completely silent. Yugi nibbled on his lower lip nervously.

"Besides what would they do?" said Malik.

"Well, I could always use more help in making the food." Ryou whispered before he was silenced by a growl from Bakura.

"What position would he be?" Growled Kaiba. "I can smell your scent, and you are not a regular seme like those two." He nodded his head toward Bakura and Malik.

"You are right. Before I was captured I was the son of the beta in our pack. If I had not been taken away I would have naturally inherited his position when he died."

"Then if you have a pack why don't you run on home!" Kaiba yelled.

Yusei continued to retain his cool and look pleasantly bored. "I do not wish to return. The lands that pack considered its territory was unfit for living. Your pack looks healthy, so this territory must be good for survival."

"Just because you like our woods does not mean you get to stay."

"It does also not give you the right to say weather they can or can not." Yami finally spoke. He looked to Jaden "You look about my mate's age." Jaden nodded vigorously as he grinned. He then turned to Yusei "A beta?" Yusei nodded. Yami then pushed away from the tree "Very well then. You two are now part of the pack. Yusei you will be my beta and Jaden you shall be my mate's companion whenever I am not around to protect him."

Yugi balked. "Wait just a-" Yami held up his hand.

"When he is within the ground of the dens." Yami added. Yugi rolled his eyes. At least it was better then Jaden following him around all the time. At least when he went foraging, he would have some time to himself.

"What!" Kaiba bellowed

Yami stared at him, anger evident in his eyes "Your mate has expressed interest in my mine on more than one occasion. How am I to trust you to be my beta, and keep the peace when you can't even control your own mate? Not to mention your hostile behavior in some instances has caused more fights amongst us. Therefore from now on, Yusei, who has demonstrated this moment composure under pressure,

shall be my primary beta. Whereas you, Seto, will be my secondary beta." Yami's gaze hardened. "Do I make myself clear?" Kaiba's eyes were glowing a dark blue. He looked as if he were about to go into a rage. But instead, he turned, shifted into his wolf form, and ran off snarling. Jonouchi looked after him with avid worry. "Go after him." Yami told Jonouchi. The moment Yami had accepted them into the pack, the white ribbon finally loosened and fell to the ground. Yugi rubbed the skin of his now free wrist. He turned to look at Yami as the black cat turned his dark wine colored eye to him "The den, kitten. Now."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Yugi shut the door behind him and opened his mouth to try and defend himself when Yami grabbed him and brought him into a tighter hug, practically crushing Yugi against his chest. Yugi gasped "Yami? What-"

"I thought I had lost you." The words were spoken of a soft and deep whisper. Yami moved him away, his eyes filled with unshed tears and dark with anger. "I told you not to let go of me or stray away from me!"

"I didn't!" Yugi yelled back. "As far as I know I was holding onto you the whole time. Then, when I turned to look at you, you'd become this disfigured woman! Those things were all around me! What was I supposed to do? Sit down and wait for you to find me?" He embraced Yami and nuzzled his face into his chest. "Were you really that scared?"

Yami sighed deeply and cradled Yugi's head against him, burying his face in his uke's hair "Yes."

"I thought you were never scared of anything."

"I am always scared when it comes to you. I'm scared that you might die. I am scared that you might leave me. But I cannot give into these fears and be around you all the time. That's not fair to you, or anyone else. I trust you to take care of yourself and be loyal to me, but that still does not stop me from worrying what might happen." He leaned back and pushed Yugi away so that he could look down at him while he cupped his face. "You are my precious treasure. My mate. The best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you more than anything else, and would give my life to protect you."

Yugi's own eyes filled with tears at the words, and he smiled "Yami, I'm sorry that you worry. But you have to do what you need to do. You are right; you cannot be around me every moment of every day." Yugi leaned up and kissed Yami's nose "But I am yours. Body, mind, and soul. So do not forget that. Even if Jonouchi comes-"

"Oh, I already have plans to take care of that." Yami grinned.

Yugi blinked "You do?"

He nodded "That sapphire dust and pixie wings I got were for a fidelity potion I'm brewing. If that dog keeps sniffing around you for much longer, I worry that Kaiba might just kill him. So, to save those two some needed sanity, I'm going to give Jonouchi that potion. Then he will no longer be interested in you."

"Does Jonouchi know about this?"

"No. I planned to keep it from him that way he doesn't have to know it wasn't completely natural."

Yugi thought on that for a moment and nodded. That probably was for the best. He wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and looked toward the forgotten cookies. "They're cold now. But if you want we can share them." Yami looked over his shoulder at the counter and smiled before looking back at Yugi and turning them so that Yugi could see the table.

In the middle of the table, which was covered in a black cloth, was a small white cake and a little gold box. The cake was decorated with pink icing roses, and white chocolate butterflies. Yugi gasped and grinned as he moved away from Yami and ran over to it. He beamed "You remembered."

Yami chuckled as he came up behind Yugi and wrapped he arms around his waist "You think I don't know you, kitten? That hint you gave me not too long ago, was not exactly subtle."

Yugi pouted "I didn't think it was that bad."

"Kitten, you paused in mid lick and started talking about how nice it was to have been together for so long and how we were like a newly married couple. At first I thought you had gone insane, but then I understood." Yami laughed. He nipped the tip of one of Yugi's ears, making him shiver.

Yugi then looked down at the box and lifted it into his hands "What is this?" On each side of the gold box were intricately carved symbols. When he opened the lid he found several odd shaped gold puzzle looking pieces.

"It's a logic puzzle. I thought you might enjoy trying to solve it. I solved it myself when I was about your age."

Yugi turned around in Yami's embrace and kissed him "I love it. Especially if it's something from you."

They kissed again. Yugi pushed the puzzle aside as Yami lifted him onto the table. He wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders and moaned as his seme's tongue infiltrated his mouth. His legs parted and wrapped around Yami's hips. Yami grinned as he broke their kiss. "Does my little kitten need to be taken care of?" The blinding need to mate was only furthered by his moetrus, so Yugi nodded, whimpering adorably as his white ears folded back. "Then let me just turn out the light." Yami reached over to cup his hand behind the candle that had been the only source of light in the room, before he blew it out.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

In the darkness their hips ground together. Yugi's hands fisted in Yami's shirt and he hurriedly tugged it over his head. "Impatient are we, kitten?" Yami whispered in Yugi's ear before he bit it. Yugi gasped and groaned, bucking his hips up to meet him.

"Yes, please." He leaned up so that Yami could tug at the lilac ribbons of his top. "Please, fuck me. After that battle I'm super energized." He exhaled sharply Yami tugged down his shorts and grabbed his dripping erection.

"I know. I could tell from your scent the moment we were reunited."

"Could you take that into the other room, please!"

Yugi and Yami turned to see Calcifer hiding behind one of the pots peeking out at them. His usual dark orange flame was a cool blue. Yami laughed as he lifted Yugi into his arms, bridal style. "Sorry Calcifer!" They both said in unison as Yami carried Yugi to their bedroom. The moment Yami set him on the bed, Yugi attacked Yami's pants and pulled them down in one swift motion.

"Wow, kitten." Yami smiled when Yugi went to take his erection to his mouth "Wait…I want to try something different this time."

Yugi blinked up at him. "Like what?"

"Move over and I'll show you." Yugi rolled to the side of the bed and watch with obvious interest, as Yami climbed into the bed and lay down on his back. His lean body and muscular build never stopped being a completely mesmerizing feature to Yugi. "Now, get on top of me and face my feet. Make sure your face is level with my hips." Yugi nodded and climbed over Yami's body, positioning himself just as his seme said. With the way he was, Yami's erection was right in front of him. Not waiting for further instruction Yugi took him in hand and ran his tongue around the velvety soft tip. Yami groaned as he gripped Yugi's hip, as he pulled his further back. Yugi smirked at Yami reaction. He took his seme fully into his mouth and relaxed his throat as he went down, one hand moving to press a finger against the skin just behind his testicles. Over the past year he had learned how to deep throat and drive his mate completely wild.

Yugi's eyes widened and he moaned loudly when he felt his own erection being licked and sucked upon. Yami chuckled darkly from somewhere behind him. "Do you like this position kitten? This way both of us can come and drink each other."

Yugi shivered at the vulgarity of it. He released Yami long enough to look over his shoulder, his dark amethyst eyes giving Yami that look. "I love drinking my seme's milk." His ears and tail twitched as a soft blush came over his cheeks. "I'm so hungry Yami. Can I have lots of milk?"

Yami growled, a low and sultry rumbling of a sound. "How do you want you're milk?"

Yugi moved his hand to stroke up and down Yami's sex. "Fresh."

"Then take it kitten," Yami's eyes were dark burgundy in the morning sunlight. "And drink every last drop, as I drink you."

Yugi turned back and began sucking as if his very existence depended on in. He ran his tongue up the top side of Yami's erection over and over again. His whole body was shivering in delight, and he could feel Yami' tongue on him, milking him. He could also feel slick fingers part his cheeks and trace teasingly around him. He moaned as he pushed back into the touch. No fair! Yami was going to make him orgasm first. Not this time.  
>Yugi took Yami's entire length down his threat and swallowed, Yami's motions halting as his entire body twitched as he gasped loudly. Yugi swallowed again, feeling the muscles in his legs tightening. Again he swallowed determinedly as he felt Yami's body draw nearer and nearer to its release. Yami's finger stopped with their teasing ministrations and mercilessly pressed inside. The digits pushed and scraped against his walls, sending violent shivers down his spine. His white cat ears were twitching uncontrollably. When the fingers pressed against his spot Yugi lost it. His body tensed and trembled. But he was determined to not lose. Not this time, And at the last second, Yugi cupped Yami's testicles and lightly bit the base of his sex, teeth scraping gently. He was rewarded with a sharp buck from Yami's hips, and then his warm release spilled into his mouth.<p>

Yugi whimpered in delight as he licked and swallowed every generous spurt as he felt Yami do the same. When he moved away, Yugi rolled to his side, panting. It was only then he felt a slight pain on his right butt cheek. With what little strength he had, he leaned up and looked down. Two red little puncture marks could clearly be seen. Yugi raised a questioning brow in Yami's direction "You bit my bottom?" A soft blush graced his seme's cheeks as he winked and smiled at him.

"I couldn't reach your neck." He leaned forward and gave Yugi a long and deep kiss before saying, "Now, how shall we eat that cake?"

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**A/N**: I know I know. I said I was not going to do any more chapters for this. However, this fic seems to be so popular that I have decided to, along with all my other one-shot fics, give it more chapters. Each one-shot will now have multiple chapters. But though each chapter is related to one another they each will stand alone as their own stories, or one-shot. Each will also have their own little tile to distinguish them. "Havn't met you yet", "A way to get lost in you", "Stray", and "Let the beat drop" will from now on all be receiving random chapters whenever I come up with another good storyline for our lovable characters to go though.

Hopefully you all liked 'don't be afraid of the dark'. It's a little bit scarier then some of the other stuff I have done so far; but I seem to like enhancing the seer gothic, fantasy, and horror of the Kimonini forest. And now our wonderful story has both Jaden and Yusei in it! As well as kuriboh, Dark Magician, and Dark Magician girl.

Please review. I love hearing feedback on my work. It allows me to become a better writer.


End file.
